Dark Avenger
by Time-Phantom
Summary: Ten years after the Reaper fleet is destroyed the galaxy has almost forgoten Shepard. When a colony is destroyed Shepard returns to avenge their deaths and to punish those responsible. But her plans don't stop there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Once a Hero**

_Former commander Hazel Shepard was the first human spectre and the savior of the Galaxy. But as of the year 2200, she is seen as a traitor to humanity and the galaxy she saved as a whole. She sacrificed the old council in the year 2183 and at the time of the Reapers defeat seemed like a wise choice. But human relations with the other races were still strained and they wanted blood...they wanted Shepard. The Asari, Turians and Salarians regained their seats on the council and had Shepard tried for treason. The Alliance media portrayed Shepard as a cold calculating murderer of the old council and had her demonized by the rest of the galaxy._

_The council had her arrested at the grave site of her mother who died fighting in the Reaper war. Surprisingly given her violent reputation surrendered without a fight. The new council quickly sentenced the commander to ten years in a triple maximum security prison in an undisclosed location._

_The commander has been out for about three months and not even members of her former crew have heard from her. Alliance captain Ashley Williams has declined an interview for this special. But us at Alliance news wire understand that Commander Shepard no matter how extreme her actions, always had the best interests of the galaxy on her mind and that she was the hero this galaxy had when they needed her most. _

"Ha, they've been playing that character profile for the last month now Ashley."

"Yeah Haze I know." She replied

"It's all bull shit!" She shouted " They needed me when the Reaper fleet was blasting the Citadel and after they decide to put the same fools I tried to get rid of back on the council!"

"I know Commander they sicked us on the bear." Ashley replied downing another shot.

"If I was still in the Alliance you would be the one I'd be answering to." Shepard snarled

"If you where still in the Alliance you would be an Admiral."

Commander Shepard Once a hero to the galaxy was now out of prison. Bitter at what she calls a betrayal and abandonment of people she thought where her friends, now spent her time in bars with her only friend that shes stayed in contact with since coming out of prison.

"You don't have to keep coming around Ashley." Shepard replied staring at the empty glass in front of her. "I can drink alone...I spent ten years alone."

"Don't talk like that commander!" Ashley snapped "You still have friends on the out side!"

"Tali is an Admiral, Grunt is Urdnot Wreav's second, Garrus is the executor, I don't know about half of what ever my other crew members are doing and then you got made captain." Shepard said agitatedly. "And Liara is back to digging up fossils...and doesn't want any thing to do with me"

"Yeah they made me captain to keep me from busting you out of prison." Ashley said smiling at Shepard

"You're a good soldier Ash...not as good as me...but damn good all the same." Shepard laughed

Ashley gave Shepard a toothy grin. "I don't know, your a bit...old don't ya think?"

"Watch it Williams I might not of been on the field in a while but I could still kick your ass all over this bar!" Shepard mumbled

"We'll have to spare...I'll try not to break your hip grandma."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "I'm only forty six!" she shouted

Ashley and Shepard shared a laugh. Ashley knew that she was probably right. Even ten years locked up hadn't changed her all that much. She still looked the same after all these years besides the white streak in her short black hair.

"So hows being a captain treating you?" Shepard asked

"Work and more work." Ashley groaned " Batarians are getting bolder and attacking colonies in the Traverse."

"That didn't happen when I was active." Shepard mumbled

"The council and the Alliance don't do any thing!" Ashley grunted "And that bastard that replaced Anderson makes me sick!"

Shepard looked over to Ashley who was visibly tense, clenching her fists and took another shot.

"He invited those four eyed assholes back to the citadel, apologizes for the Skyllian Blitz and Torfan and gives them trading rights all the while they still attack human colonies and take human slaves!" She shouted slamming her fist into the table. "It was better when you were around Shepard."

"Yet here we are." Shepard teased " drinking and bitching about the good old days."

Ashley took a deep breath and let it go all at once. "Some times I miss the old days."

"Fighting Saren, Reapers, Geth and almost dieing on a daily basis?" Shepard asked

Ashley smiled and downed another drink. "All of it."

Shepard looked across the bar. She noticed an asari that's been staring at Ashley and her the entire time they were in the bar. Shepard got up and went to this asari without saying any thing.

"You've got a problem?"

"I've got nothing to say to a human." the asari scoffed

"Then we do have a problem?"

"Ever since you humans "saved" the galaxy every thing has been worse because of it!" she stood up and shouted " The only good thing your kind has done is return the council over to the real council!"

"The "real" council never did what needed to be done!" Shepard yelled back.

"So that pathetic human council was better?"

"They certainly had you tail heads on the side line didn't they?"

The asari laughed."You ever fight an asari commando before human?"

"You ever fight a former Spectre?"

The asari laughed hysterically "There haven't been a human spectre since...Shepard." The asari changed her tone. "Are you Hazel Shepard?"

"That's right!" Shepard answered menacingly.

The once confrontational asari was now terrified. "Oh...Oh goddess!"

"Your "goddess" wont be fast enough to save you." Shepard said pulling a pistol on the asari aiming it right on her head.

"Plea...please don't kill me!" the asari begged

"Then you better get out of here." Shepard said putting her gun away.

The asari ran out of the bar, with other bar goers laughing at the scared asari.

"Damn Shepard your still scary!" Ashley laughed

"The bitch needed a lesson." Shepard answered shrugging her shoulders.

Ashley checked her side and noticed that her pistol was missing. "When did you..."

"That's why I would win." Shepard said giving Ashley back her weapon.

_This is Alliance news wire with breaking news!_The Vid cracked_. A Batarian slaving party have invaded an alliance colony in the Traverse, leaving dozens of alliance soldiers dead and the colony itself no longer sustainable. This is the first attack of it's kind since the raid on Mindoir in 2170. _

"God damn batarians!" Ashley shouted " Their out of control!"

Ashley looked over to her former commander. Her eyes were glued to the screen of the vid, she watch the pictures of the colony in flames and could tell that she was outraged. But some thing else was in her eyes, Ashley could tell. She had a very familiar fire in her that had been absent until this moment. She knew the look well...Shepard wanted blood.

"Commander?" she asked

"Can you get me a meeting with the council Ash?" Shepard mumbled

Ashley was surprised that she asked that question. "You want me to do what?"

Shepard was griping the chair so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I said can you get me a meeting with the council?" Shepard grunted

"I...um...I don't..."

"Either you can or you can't!" Shepard yelled angrily at Ashley.

"I can get Garrus to make a formal request and I'm still in contact with Tali, she can get the quarian ambassador to push for one also." Ashley said

"Can you get some other Captains or maybe even Admirals to push for me?" Shepard questioned

"For the first human spectre...I can see what I can do." Ashley replied

Shepard took a deep breath and exhaled. "Thank you Ash."

Ashley was surprised. Hazel Shepard, the first human spectre, savior of the Citadel and protector of the galaxy was back. She wondered what she was planning...but she didn't care. She might not have always liked the things she did while she was spectre, but always knew that she would get the job done. Ashley loved the Alliance, but right now they weren't doing what needed to be done. Batarians were invading human colonies, but the Alliance and the council would be arguing on what to do about it. But she knew Shepard wouldn't just throw sanctions against them...when Shepard gets a hold of them there would be blood.

**End.**

* * *

**AN/ Had the idea for this story when I was reading "Dark Knight returns" by Frank Miller. I also wanted to tell a not so "cheery and every thing is ok" post mass effect story. I want to tell a story about a very angry and bitter Shepard who is out to protect a galaxy that hates and fears her.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Renegade returns**

_The year is 2200 and the once all human council has been dissolved and the "old" council is restored. All members associated with the human council have either resigned or where arrested and tried for treason. It took five years since the Reapers where defeated in 2187 to rebuild the council completely. Members of the Alliance military resigned when the old council returned to power along with former councilor David Anderson. The new council was replaced by Turian Admiral Salorus Vasonus, the Asari Marus Kiprol a diplomat and a former asari commando, the Salarian Kendal Zeddik and human Alliance Parliament member Blare Feldmen. _

_Tensions were high on the Citadel when it was announced a human was allowed to take a seat on the council. But that quickly changed when the new human councilor convicted commander Hazel Shepard, gave the Quarians their embassy back and invited the batarian Hegemony to the Citadel._

_His policies have been criticized and he has been called a weak apologist that's given up human strength to strengthen the other races. Him and the other council members have recently since the destruction of an alliance colony in the Traverse are being pressured to speak with the newly released Hazel Shepard in a discussion on colonial defense._

"So you've heard to?" Councilor Feldmen asked

"Yes we've heard she is on the Citadel." Councilor Kiprol said

"Shes calling us out." councilor Vasonus growled "It's embarrassing!"

"We need to respond!" Councilor Zeddik demanded

"Relax, all of you!" Feldmen shouted "Shepard is a relic, a left over from when humanity was still new to the galaxy."

"That may be but she is still a powerful symbol." Councilor Kiprol said.

"We need to put her in her place!" Councilor Vasonus shouted

"Don't worry we'll give her an audience." Councilor Feldmen said calmly.

"What do you mean?" councilor Zeddik asked

"The quarians, Alliance and executor Vakarian want us to talk to her...we will." he answered.

"I'm not following." Kiprol said scratching her chin.

"Shes irrelevant and out of touch with the rest of the galaxy and we will show this to every one when we speak with her." he said clearly in control of the conversation.

"What are you saying?" councilor Zeddik asked

"I say we allow reporters and vid crews to televise our conversation and show the galaxy that Shepard is no longer the great hero she was, but just a pathetic old fool that is out for glory." Feldmen proposed

"He's right, if you humiliate her in front of the galaxy she will fade away." councilor Kiprol said

"My thoughts exactly!" councilor Feldmen said grinning at his fellow councilors who nodded in reply with the plan.

* * *

**The next day in the council chamber:**

"Are you sure about this Shepard?" Garrus asked uneasily

"Yep." Shepard replied quickly

"But Shepard they'll eat you alive in there!" Garrus said

"At least they can't send me to prison again right?" Shepard said pretending to sound worried

Garrus stopped and pulled Shepard to the side and looked intensely into Shepard's eyes. "Shepard you got out of prison not to long ago and now you want to talk to the people who sent you there."

"I do."

"I know you Shepard..."

"Don't worry I don't have a gun on me and I don't have a shuttle ready to crash into the tower." Shepard said mocking Garrus's seriousness

Garrus let out a deep sigh "Fine but be ready for what ever tricks they have." he said

"I'm always ready!"

* * *

Shepard walked to the council chamber. The last time she was there they where putting her in prison for ten years. A lot has changed Kolyat Krios is now a very successful C-sec officer, Garrus is the executor and quarians have real influence on the Citadel and a new home world.

"This meeting of the council has been brought into session to discuss the complaints by former alliance commander Hazel Shepard." councilor Kiprol announced

"The destruction of our colonies is not a complaint!" Shepard yelled

"You know some thing about destruction yourself Shepard." councilor Feldmen remarked "Or at least the colonists you killed on Faros would agree."

"Those colonist were being controlled by an alien creature, it was an at of mercy to kill those colonists and for all we know they would have had permanent damage from their minds being controlled!" Shepard shot back

"And I'm hear to talk about our colonies that face an immediate threat by a foe that I haven't dealt with yet." Shepard said

"This council will not listen to threats against one of our allies!" Councilor Zeddik shouted

"That was a promise councilors." Shepard said

"The batarians are our friends Shepard." councilor Feldmen said in a chastising tone of voice signaling his fellow council men to calm down. "But you would know that if you weren't in prison."

"I was in prison because you councilor needed a sacrificial lamb to give to the other members of this council." Shepard retorted

"You killed the old council for you're own gain!" councilor Vasonus barked

"You were an Admiral once right?" Shepard questioned

"Yes but I don't..."

"Then you must understand that by sacrificing the council I made sure that Sovereign was destroyed, the geth were defeated and the Citadel was protected after the battle." Shepard interrupted "Or councilor would it have been preferable to save the council and risk the lives of the billions of people on the Citadel during the battle?"

With that question the Turian councilor backed down.

"Then how do you justify using the deaths of the council to put in a human dominated council?" councilor Zeddik questioned

"After the deaths of the council the galaxy needed leadership...real leadership." Shepard answered

"And a human council gave us this correct?" Zeddik asked

"With the council dead humanity stepped up to lead the galaxy and our fleet along with those that defeated the Reapers showed that we would do what ever was necessary to protect the galaxy." Shepard answered. " And you can't deny that if our feet was damaged in any way that would have resulted in greater casualties when the Reapers arrived."

The Salarian not having any more words to argue with backed down.

"We are not here to discuss Shepard's past we are here to discuss Shepard's complaint." councilor Kiprol intervened.

Shepard was clearly angry about what would be called righteous fury a complaint, but let it go. "What are you going to do about the batarian attacks in the Attican Traverse."

"We are levying sanctions and ordering them to pay reparations to those effected by the colonies." councilor Feldman answered proudly.

"That is not enough!" Shepard shouted "They've been attacking human colonies and taking slaves for a lot longer than you've been sanctioning them!"

"Then what do you suggest Shepard?" Feldmen said mockingly " You seem to have all the answers."

"The Alliance...no this Council needs to retaliate against the batarians!" Shepard proclaimed "And our fleets Admirals and Captains should be able to do that, not just file a report when a colony is being attacked!"

"What you are suggesting is war?" Kiprol asked

"That's what I'm saying!" Shepard grunted

"Shepard we have no time to entertain you're prejudices against the batarian people!" Feldmen said

"Batarians attack humans, they enslave humans and you just give them sanctions to pay off?" Shepard questioned "I'm worried about our colonies, that's what I'm here for and you four are here to make me out to seem irrational and a racist!"

"Then what about the batarians you killed on Torfan?" Kiprol asked "That had nothing to do with any prejudices?"

"Batarians attack human controlled space and you expect a soldier to disobey orders in a combat situation?" Shepard question angrily. "Those batarians would have returned to kill more humans, I made sure that they never got a chance."

Councilor Kiprol being a former commando backed down, understanding having to follow orders.

"Shepard this council will not be brought into a needless war because of you're blood lust and you're glory chasing!" Feldmen yelled

"This has nothing to do with me, this is about our colonies that are being attacked and this council not doing a god damn thing about it councilor!" Shepard barked "Or did you the four of you just agree to turn this into a "Shepard bashing party" just because this is being watched on the vids?"

Councilor Feldmen in that very moment felt the entire galaxy watching him. This was supposed to so how out of touch Shepard was. But much to his surprise Shepard was holding her own.

"And if this council doesn't do any thing about the batarians I will!" Shepard proclaimed

"What can one woman do against an entire government?" Feldmen scoffed.

"I was the one that defeated Saren and his geth, I defeated the collectors and I was the one who got this galaxy ready to fight the Reapers!" Shepard barked "So councilor does that answer that question?"

"Shepard we cannot get involved in a single matter." Kiprol added

"But if you get involved we would not be able to stop you if..." councilor Zeddik said

"No I will not allow her to be a spectre!" Feldmen interrupted

"That decision wouldn't be up to just you!" Vasonus barked

"Sounds like you four need some help and I'll give it to you." Shepard said taking a deep breath and then exhaled. "No the title of spectre is a relic I don't need."

"We'll respect your wish Shepard." Kiprol said

"What are you going to do Shepard?" councilor Zeddik asked

"I'm gonna stop these attacks against my people...one bullet at a time." Shepard said as she walked from the council chamber.

"This is a mess." Councilor Feldmen thought to himself. Shepard made fools of this council, the batarian embassy will most likely demand to have Shepard arrested which he couldn't do because she hadn't done any thing yet and this meeting of the council was live on the vids and extra net, possibly gaining sympathy for Shepard cause. She was a rebel and a real renegade. He thought that when Shepard was put in prison it would break her fighting spirit but all it did was bottle it up. Now that it's out they're would be no stopping her. The renegade had returned and anyone in her way would would find no mercy from the end of her gun.

**End.**

* * *

**AN/ I really like how this chapter ended up. (I hope you really hate the new council.)**

**Next chapter will be all action.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Year one

**AN/ This chapter is all in Shepard's point of view and next chapter will be written in third person like the first two chapters.**

The year is 2201 and I'm Hazel Shepard. I've been taking out salvers, space stations and batarian bases for a little more than a year now. I've been using a retired alliance frigate. It was the councils way of telling me good luck on my mission. The vids call what I'm doing a crusade to end to batarian violence against humanity and I'm a valiant protector for the human race. But the Batarian Hegemony call this a mad quest for blood and have said that I will be killed on sight. They both might be right on their own merits.

In the last few weeks I've followed a pirate band to a remote planet in the Terminus systems. I've landed my ship miles away so I cannot be detected. The walk was a bit much but that's out of the way and now it's show time.

They've got two guards standing watch on a platform over looking a rather large camp the pirates set up. I go into a tactical cloak, I climb up the ladder to meet the two guards head on. I take the first one out by slicing open the throat of the guard closest to me. The second turned around, I whip my knife at the pirate hitting him between the eyes before he could make a sound.

My cloak deactivates and I draw my rifle. I set up explosives around the camp before I got to the platform. I set off the first set of explosions, every thing is going according to plan. I snipe the first few guards that came to investigate the explosion. After awhile of aimless shooting the pirates stop when they can't find me and run to their ships and vehicles. That's when the next set of explosives came in.

The pirates that where closest to the blast died instantly, the others were hurt...but would be dead soon enough. I get off the platform and grab my pistol popping off a few rounds into the wounded mercs. That's when I found one alive enough to talk.

"Please...don't kill me!" the pirate rasped

"I'll consider it but you are going to answer some questions!" I tell him

"If it's about the slaves..."

" I never mentioned any slaves!"

"I'll...I'll take you to them" he said

I could tell some thing wasn't right. I barley said any thing and he was ready to cooperate.

"It's right here." he said opening a large container.

The container opened and when it did a flood of pirates came out and surrounded me.

"Ha ha!" one of the pirates laughed

"We knew you would be here Shepard!"

"And now we'll collect the reward the on you."

"I kind of figured this would be a trap." I said calmly activating my omni tool

"What are you doing?" one of the pirates questioned

I answer him with a smile. "Bringing down the sky."

In seconds you could here my ship roaring over head. Shortly after the ground was trembling in response to the air strike I called around the camp. The pirates scrambled, I shot down two of them before I found some cover. Then I heard several other shots coming from behind me then...the shooting stopped.

"Shepard are you alright?" I heard a voice call out.

I looked over to see who it was. It was Garrus and one other person I didn't recognize.

"Shepard!" he yelled on more time

"I'm fine Garrus and what are you doing here?"

"I want to help you Shepard." Garrus asked

"You are the executor of C-sec and you quit all that just to help me?"

"Every one is tied up in their own agendas and personal gain on the Citadel and I'm sick of it!" Garrus growled " And you shouldn't have to fight this battle alone."

"Thank you Garrus but if I may ask who is your drell friend?"

"Oh um... you know."

"It's me...Kolyat..." he interrupted

"Garrus what the hell are you thinking!" I scream at him. "You wanna come along fine, but I don't want Kolyat to have any thing to do with this mission!"

"I came because it's what my father would have done if he where here!" Kolyat yelled " I was tired of all the political bull shit on the Citadel and you wont admit it but you need help!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The same kid all those years ago who I helped stop from killing a man, was know an adult who was willing to follow me.

"Fine it's you're life kid." I said

I turn around, I see that one of the pirate is still alive. "If you two can excuse me for a moment."

* * *

I got some information on a space station in the system. It served as a bit of a way point between Alliance outer colonies and batarian space.

"I didn't know you could fly a ship Shepard." Garrus said

"I can." I answer

"And Joker made it seem like he was the only one who could fly a ship properly." Garrus chuckled

"We've boarded." Kolyat said

"So that ship ID you got from that pirate worked after all." Garrus said

"Get ready the dock crew is on their way."

The plan was simple. I would be bait, Garrus and Kolyat would pretend to sell me to the captain in charge of the station. Then when Garrus and Kolyat would leave and wait for my signal to come back and get me.

"This is her?" a turian asked Garrus

"This is her." he replied forcibly lifting my head up to meet eyes with the turian.

"Ok the man at the gate will give you you're credits."

The turian dragged me through the station. On the way to where ever I was going the crew of the station heckled and shouted some very vulgar things about my...physical attributes and saying various different things in their native languages.

"So you are the famous Hazel Shepard?" Another turian questioned

"Did you figure that out all by yourself." I said

The turian glared at me. "You really shouldn't tempt me Shepard."

He walked over to me and kicked me harder than a charging krogen.

"Take her to my quarters!" The turian ordered

I got dragged into an elevator and the two guards decided they wanted to initiate conversation.

"You really shouldn't have upset the boss like that." one of them a salarian said.

"Know he ain't gonna be so nice to ya." the other one said.

"Lucky me." I sad dryly chuckling

They bring me to my feet when the elevator opened. They drag me a bit more and toss me into a room on the upper deck. I wait around a bit and then the doors swing open.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." the turian said

I don't say any thing back to him.

"If any thing I owe you my life." the turian said

"Some one I saved?" I asked

"You might not remember me but I was once part of a team with Garrus."

"Sidonis?"

"Correct Shepard."

"So you decide to waste the lease on life I allowed you to have by slave trading?"

"I had to find work some how, C-sec wouldn't arrested me and I needed money."

"Garrus would be real proud of you Sidonis."

The turian growled, he picked me up by the throat. "You don't say his name around me!" he shouted throwing me to the floor.

"He should of killed me on the Citadel and because of you I still have to live with the faces of the men that died because of me!"

I give him a smile. "If you still regret it so much take these shackles off and let me kill you."

Sidonis growled, he walked over to me and unlocked my shackles. I get up and went in to punch the turian, but he caught my fist and slammed me head first into a wall on the other side of the room.

"You're getting slow in you're old age Shepard." he laughed

"Fuck off!" I rasp in pain.

Sidonis walked over to me and picked me up by my throat.

"You'll beg me to kill you when I'm done!" he snarled " Then you'll know what it was like to live with the same guilt that I've lived with for ten years!"

"Garrus was here." I said weakly gasping for air.

Sidonis let me go. His eyes were wide and he wasn't speaking.

"He was here?" he stammered.

"Yes." I said to him while rubbing my throat.

"Get him back here!" he shouted

"I will if you take me to the control room to send him the message."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" he questioned

"Because he was the very turian who brought me here and he's waiting for my message." I said

Sidonis paused for a second. "Fine I'll take you." he mumbled.

We left his quarters and went into the elevator. We didn't speak the entire time, the elevator doors open and he drags me by my neck into the stations control room.

"Do it!" he ordered walking in front of me to the controls, signaling every one in the room to get out.

"Only because you asked so nicely." I replied sarcasticly, while I grabbed a guards shot gun while he was on his way out.

I took out the guard with a shot to his back. Sidonis whipped around and charged me. I sent him to his knees when I shot him in his leg. While he screamed in pain I put the shot gun in his mouth.

"Now Sidonis we are going to play a game." I tell him.

"You ever play hang man?" I ask him with a very satisfied smile, while the turian shook his head no.

"Well what I'm about to do right now is a little like it." I said glaring at the turian. "You are going to answer all my questions and if you don't...I blow off a body part."

The fear in the turians eyes where undeniable now.

"What are the access codes for this station?" I question him taking the gun out of his mouth.

"Fuck you!" Sidonis cried out.

"No thanks." I said while I shot his other leg.

Sidonis screamed a savage sound possibly in turian and then he answered.

"I'll...I'll send...send them to your omni-tool!" he struggled to say.

"Good now give me all the data on every shipment that passes through here." I ordered.

Sidonis nodded and then fired up his omni-tool again.

"O...Okay now plea...AH!" I shot him again this time it was his hand that was reaching for a pistol.

"That wasn't smart." I think to my self shoving the shot gun back into the turians mouth.

No longer needing the turian for anything else I finish him off, the blast sending bone and meat splashing on the floor.

I flash my omni tool at the door behind me. Locking it so no one else could get in. I walk to the terminal and signal my ship.

"_Yes commander."_Garrus answered

"I've got control of the station and in ten minuets this station is going to blow."

"_Yes ma'am!" _he replied cutting connection.

The stations alarms sounded off that the self destruct was initializing and those aboard needed to evacuate.

I knew that every one would be scrambling to get off the station now and this was the perfect time for escape.

* * *

**Back on the ship.**

"That was close Shepard." he sighed

I gave him a laugh. "That was nothing, remember when that last reaper went down!"

"Yeah those where the days." Garrus said

Garrus put his hands on my shoulder. "It's good to be on a ship with you again."

"Nice to have a friend with me." I grunted in pain at Garrus touching my bruised shoulder.

"Are you okay ?" Garrus asked with a worried expression on his face.

"The leader of the base got a litte touchy...he wont be touching anything anymore." I said, not telling him about Sidonis.

"If you say so."

"I think it's time I move my plan ahead a little faster." I thought out loud.

"What are you planing?" Garrus asked

"Do you know how to kill a god?" I ask him.

Garrus looked confused.

"You make them bleed and people will stop following this god...killing it."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Garrus said confused by what I meant.

I give Garrus a very sinister smile. "We are going to kill a god or...queen if your feeling dramatic."

**End.**

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shepard Triumphant.**

_In the year 2187 when the Reaper war was over the Terminus systems became more chaotic than ever. But the crime lord Aria T'Loak quickly usurped power from devastated rival criminal elements for herself, making her organization the most dominate and in control of several systems in the Terminus systems._

_In the ten years since her complete control of the Terminus systems under world only one has every challenged her. A former member of Commander Hazel Shepard's crew the human biotic only known as "Jack" battled the crime lord for power on Omega. Their fight ended in a draw with Aria requesting Jack to become her second in command. Jack excepted her offer and became the most feared force in the Terminus systems. _

_They have a fragile alliance with Aria disapproving of her blood thirsty nature and her need of combat and destruction._

_Aria's penthouse..._

"How many times do I have to tell you Jack that..."

"You wanted that elcor to pay, I got the him to pay!" Jack interrupted

"You broke his legs and destroyed his store!" Aria snapped

"Yeah...but he payed."

Aria exhaled heavily "You know that we have to pay for his damages."

"No we don't blue, you just need to stop being so old school and kick some ass!" Jack shouted

Aria slammed her fist into the table in front of her. "I've been running this organization since before your grand father was an itch in your great grand fathers pants!" Aria shouted

"And who was it that got you to make me partner?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Aria rolled her eyes. She hated dealing with Jack. She was violent, crazy and most of all a danger to her organization. But she was powerful and inspired fear into those that would dare plot against her. Their fight nearly killed them both and Aria realizing Jack's power needed her and if she was to disappear it would seem as if Aria killed her out of fear.

"You turn a very nice shade of purple when you get made you know that?" Jack said teasing Aria.

"I'm going to kill you...one day." Aria sighed.

Jack smirked. "You can certainly try blue."

"And stop calling me blue!" Aria snapped.

"Aria, Jack!" a batarian shouted running into Aria's house.

"What do you want Anto?" Jack questioned.

"Another one of our shipments have gone missing and I've got a message for Aria!" Anto said

"What is it?" Aria asked

Anto flashed his omni tool and it played a holo message from Commander Shepard.

"_Aria you're rule on Omega is over and I challenge you to a dual at the docks tomorrow." _And with that the message ended.

Aria and Jack let out a burst of laughter.

"I thought I was the crazy one!" Jack said

"I guess you aren't!" Aria giggled.

"Yeah...Shep is gonna kill you!" Jack said continued to laugh.

Aria paused. "What did you say?"

"I said Shepard is going to K-I-L-L you!" Jack teased.

"Shepard is an old fool!" Aria scoffed. " Her fight with the pirates and smugglers is one thing..."

"But she is still going to off you tomorrow!" Jack interrupted.

Aria opened her mouth to speak but before she could she looked out of her window and saw a flash of light from the building across from hers. An explosion blasted through her apartment. Aria and Jack where dazed but their biotic barriers protected them from the blast.

"OK now I'm mad!" Jack yelled.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Aria mumbled.

"Riiight...she's still gonna kick your blue ass." Jack sneered.

Aria rolled her eyes and stormed out of the wreckage of her apartment.

* * *

"Shepard are you sure you want to do this?" Kolyat said with concern in his voice.

"Your father had that same look when he was worried about some thing." Shepard replied.

"I'm serious you could die out there!" he shouted.

"But I wont."

"Don't worry so much kid." Garrus said entering Shepard's quarters.

"Garrus is every thing set up?" Shepard questioned.

"Yes but they'll only work for about ten minutes." Garrus replied

"That means that this will be close." Shepard said confidently.

"Are you two even sure she'll except?" Kolyat asked.

"I've humiliated her by attacking her at her home." Shepard said

"People make mistakes when they are mad." Garrus said. "And Aria has an ego she'll come at Shepard sloppy."

"Alright, so whats the plan?" Kolyat asked.

Shepard replied "You and Garrus will keep Aria's men honest."

"So we let you fight and take any one who interferes?"

"That's the plan kid." Garrus said.

"So we let Shepard take all the risk?" Kolyat shouted. "Let me fight Aria and you can..."

"NO absolutely not!" Shepard interrupted. "I promised Thane I'd watch out for you and I've done a shit job of it, but you turned out just fine!"

"Aria would skin you alive and if you did win, you wouldn't be the same and that's what I...Thane would not have wanted." Shepard said.

Kolyat thought back to his fathers last days, back when he was still in the academy training. He told him how proud of him he was and that he was sorry that he was absent most of his life. Then he remembered Shepard's promise to watch out for him and the last embrace they shared before Thane's body fell cold.

"I am your arm Shepard." Kolyat sighed looking away from Shepard.

"Thank you." Shepard whispered.

* * *

The dock was cold that next day. Shepard was standing alone, thinking to her self that if she was to die here that it would be a good death and that no matter what happened that she would die on her feet and not in bed. Aria had arrived, Jack was at her side along with over a dozen cameras and armed guards.

"Turning you're funeral into an event I see." Shepard scoffed

"I'm going to show the galaxy what happens when some one fucks with ME!" Aria snorted.

Shepard ignored her. "Hows life been Jack?"

Jack chuckled. "I can't complain."

"So after this fight you how about you join me?" Shepard asked.

Jack smiled "No promises."

"Shepard!" Aria yelled

"Alright lets get started."

Aria's biotics flared. She lifted Shepard off her feet and sent her flying across the dock. Aria charged after her and slammed her into a wall. Aria was strangling her when Shepard responded with a kick to her abdomen. Shepard fell to her knees and gasped for air. Aria ran after her and kicked her in the face and slammed her face into a wall, breaking her helmets visor.

Aria went to slam Shepard's face again but Shepard countered with an elbow hitting Aria's eye. Aria backed up when Shepard ran up to her and landed a right cross into Aria's jaw and hit her again in the throat.

"You can give up if..."

Shepard was interrupted by an explosion that sent her flying and shattered her helmet. Aria had thrown a high explosive grenade when Shepard kicked her away.

"I didn't think of you as the talkative type." Aria said with a crooked smile on her face.

Shepard felt her feet leave the ground as she was slammed into a storage container and then into a railing. "Stupid." Shepard thought. "Gloating like I'd won." She continued. Shepard felt her ribs moving out of place with each breath beneath her armor. She felt blood trickle down the side of her face.

"You talk tough but I'm no weekend slaver or pirate." Aria said grabbing the back of Shepard's head forcing her to look into the camera above her head.

"You see that, every one in the galaxy is going to see you die...that I Aria T'Loak killed the first human spectre."

"You think so?" Shepard whispered spinning around and grabbing Aria's arm and falling backwards to the lower level of the dock. Shepard landed on top of another storage container while Aria fell to the floor below.

Shepard typed on her omni tool and then the dock flashed with green light and then a barrier surrounds the two women.

"What is this Shepard?" Aria questioned picking her self up.

"This is a damping field that I had set up, you have no biotics as long as it stands!" Shepard shouted jumping down from the container.

"You set me up!" Aria shouted.

Shepard wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and charged the asari. Aria connected with a kick to the side of her head, knocking Shepard down. "You don't get it, I don't need biotics to kill you!" Aria shouted strangling Shepard. "This station is mine!" the crime lord screeched.

Shepard omni tool flared and then a fiery explosion enveloped the two of them. Shepard picked her self up. Shepard had explosives set around the site. Every thing was going to plan.

"You are not fighting fair Shepard!" Aria said weakly, barely able to stand and burn wounds covering her body.

"You don't get it Aria, this dock is an operating table and I'm the surgeon." Shepard said limping over to the burned asari with her pistol drawn, shooting Aria's shoulder. "I prepared...you walked blind into a trap."

Aria's legs buckled and she fell to her knees with Shepard standing before her, her pistol at her head. "From now on Omega is no longer a safe haven for thieves, killers, and other criminals!" Shepard proclaimed.

"From now on my power is the only power!" She Shouted before she squeezed the trigger.

Shepard stood triumphantly over her enemy. But this victory meant nothing to her, this was only the beginning of what needed to be done.

"Damn Shepard you know how to party!" some one shouted.

Shepard recognized the voice...it was Jack. "Have you considered the offer I made you?"

"Sure why not, I don't want to end up like match stick over there."

"Good to know." Shepard said snidely.

"With blue dead that makes me...you in charge of Omega." Jack said.

"And you're ok with that?" Shepard questioned.

"I don't want to rule Omega as long as I get to do some fighting and a steady stream of credits, I'm good."

"The crew?" Shepard wondered.

"With what every one just saw, they'll join up or go away." Jack said. "But nobody's gonna fuck with you Shep."

"Good to know."

* * *

_A month later..._

"Shepard we've taken Fathar!" Kolyat shouted running up the stairs to meet Shepard on the balcony over looking the After Life club.

"Damn Haze that's the last system in the cluster!" Jack shouted.

"And you did it with a fleet of pirates and mercenaries." Garrus said sounding impressed.

"I bet this station has never been this quiet." Jack .

"Yeah there hasn't a shoot out in weeks." Kolyat said.

"We've done a lot but we can't stop with this cluster!" Shepard said.

"Whats next commander?" Garrus asked

"Would you believe me if I told you the rest of the Terminus?"

**End.**

* * *

**AN/ I like how this chapter turned out and I know putting Jack as Aria's second is a little much to believe but I hope it came off as believable enough. Shepard's fight with Aria was fun to write and the idea to have the fight streaming over the extra net was something I couldn't pass up.**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Problem Individual **

_The year is 2201 and the human councilor Blare Feldmen has had a busy year since Shepard's return. When the meeting between the two of them ended, the councilor looked as if he was out for his own agenda, Shepard gained the other three councilors favor and his embarrassment at the end of the meeting made him a joke on the Citadel. _

_Shepard went into the Traverse and the Terminus Systems and at first the councilor when questioned about Shepard the councilor initially just shrugged these questions off as just Shepard hunting for glory, but as she became more successful the harder it became for him to just dismiss Shepard. With Shepard's capture of the Omega nebula and her raids against Batarian military locations has made life even more difficult. _

"I know ambassador calm down!" Feldmen demanded

"You want me to be calm when that lunatic is out there attacking my people!" A very distraught holograph of a batarian shouted. "You've allowed her to get this far!"

"I didn't know she was going to capture Omega!" Feldmen shouted back.

"You knew what she's capable of and your assumptions have cost the Hegemony dearly!" the Batarian ambassador barked.

"She won't open up diplomatic talks with the council we can't do anything about her." The councilor sighed.

"You can't or you don't want to?" The batarian ambassador angrily questioned.

"What are you saying?" Feldmen questioned.

"If you don't put Shepard down my people will!" The batarian shouted cutting off connection.

The councilor walked to his desk and slouched into his chair. He went inside his suit pocket and grabbed a cigarette and placed it into his mouth without lighting it. "This is a mess." He whispered to himself. Throughout his carrier he liked to think that he had humanities best interest at heart, but now since Shepard's return he has began to feel that he may have made mistakes along the road.

He restored the Council, gave the quarians and batarians back their embassies and put Shepard in prison for her part in the "coup" as he liked to call it. But all of that seemed like a mistake now. The council races have drastically reduced humanities power in the galaxy; the batarians are still attacking colonies. Shepard and the quarians are in talks about establishing some form of government in the Terminus systems; she won't speak with the council and has even invited the krogen clans lead by Urdnot Wreav into diplomatic talks.

All of his accomplishments seemed pointless now. The entire galaxy has praised Shepard for her efforts and even the very races that condemned her ten years ago are now congratulating her for "taming the Terminus Systems".

"Shepard is a menace!" he grunted.

Now there is rumor of war that could spill into Citadel space because of factions that are warring with Shepard's new authority in the Omega nebula and the Batarian Hegemony could soon very well storm the Terminus Systems, giving them enough power to be a threat to the Citadel.

The councilor took his lighter out of his pocket and lit his cigarette; taking a deep puff, smoke filling his lungs. He exhales as he notices the door to his office open.

"Hello doctor T'Soni." The councilor said as he put out his cigarette. "Sorry it's an old habit."

"No offence taken." Liara said.

"I've heard that you're work on the prothean ruins on Illos have brought things ahead a bit in the last ten years."

"Yes since I joined the team on Illos we've gotten very far in our research and we are very close to discovering some of the secretes the ruin might still hold." Liara said excitedly.

"Yes but I also understand that you once were a skilled information broker." The councilor said.

"Councilor I'd rather not talk about that time in my life it's…"

"I'm sorry that's a sour subject and I shouldn't have brought it up." He interrupted.

"Thank you councilor." Liara

Councilor Feldmen's office doors opened and Ashley Williams marched through. "Sorry I'm late councilor." Ashley said giving the councilor a weak half hearted smile.

"Nice of you to join us Captain Williams." Councilor Feldmen said, not hiding the bitterness in his voice.

Ashley gave Liara a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?"

"I got an urgent message from the council that told me to report to the human councilor's office and now I'm here."

"I appreciate you two for coming to the station on such short notice." The councilor said gratefully. "I need help with an urgent matter."

"This is about Shepard isn't it?" Ashley questioned.

"She has become a problem." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Liara asked

"She has upset some very powerful people on the Citadel and I'm being pushed to act." Feldmen said sheepishly.

"Let me guess…the batarians and the diplomats that have something to lose if Shepard cleans up the Terminus?" Ashley said.

"She's become a problem individual and I'd rather not have to resort to violence to get her to cooperate."

"Have you tried to establish talks with her?" Liara asked.

"She refuses to speak with the Citadel and has only given the quarians, krogen and even the geth permission to enter the Omega nebula." The councilor sighed.

"So what do you need us for?" Ashley muttered.

"I was hoping that the two of you could get her to open a dialogue with the Citadel." He sighed.

"With all due respect councilor she'll just say no." Ashley exhaled.

"Me and Hazel are not on the best of terms right…"

"Whose fault is that?" Ashley interrupted, darting a glare at Liara.

"Do you have something to say to me Williams?" Liara asked darting an angry glare at Ashley.

"The commander was always there for you and when she needed you the most you left her out to dry!" Ashley shouted.

"You don't know a damn thing that happened between us!" Liara shouted back.

"So that makes up for ten years!" Ashley barked. "Did you even once come to see her in prison?"

"Go to hell!" Liara mumbled.

"Ladies if one of you can't talk to her a squad of spectre's will!" The councilor interrupted.

Both women looked at the councilor in shock. "Councilor you can't…"

"They're on Omega waiting for my signal…assuming that I can't get one of you to talk with her."

"Councilor I'm Captain of a ship I can't just leave whenever I want." Ashley said.

"I have important work at the dig sight I…I can't just abandon it." Liara said hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"Honestly I am to." The councilor mumbled. "Thank you both for your time."

Ashley stormed out of the councilor's office with Liara right behind her. Feldmen slumped in his chair and took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Another mess." He thought to himself. He had guessed that bringing the two closest people to Shepard together might have gotten them to talk with Shepard, but now force seemed like the only option. The councilor's door opened again. It was Liara T'Soni again, but this time she was alone.

"Do you need something doctor?" the councilor asked.

"So you just need me to convince her to cooperate…Shepard I mean?" Liara asked hesitantly.

"Yes." The councilor replied.

"Nothing else?" She questioned.

"I have other options if you aren't comfortable then you…"

"No…I'll talk to her…if she'll listen." Liara interrupted.

"That's all I ask of you doctor." The councilor said with a snide half grin on his face.

**END.**

* * *

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Diplomatic Solutions**

In the weeks since capturing Omega Hazel Shepard has made some enemies, in the Terminus and abroad. Most fear her reputation as a ruthless soldier and former spectre agent. Many have joined her cause; others have tried to unsuccessfully assassinate her.

She has refused to meet with any council authorities and has only requested an audience with the quarians, the geth and representatives from krogen clans. But some have already set into motions that would disrupt her plans.

"So you've got orders?"

"Yes dead or alive."

"It's safer to kill her!"

These three individuals have had the unfortunate luck of having to bring in Commander Shepard. They are council spectre's, elite agents on a mission to take Shepard down before she becomes a threat to the galaxy.

The one leading this group is an asari, who has been an agent of the council for almost two hundred years. The other two are turian.

"No our orders are to get her to open talks with the Citadel." One of the turians said.

"Shepard is a warrior and only respects strength!" The other turian proclaimed. "She'll never listen to some politician."

"Correct and we are going to show her that it's in her best interest to cooperate, before the deadline." The asari said calmly. "If all else fails…we eliminate her."

"Now that's a horrible plan!"

The three specters looked around and in an instant they were surrounded by Shepard's crew coming out of tactical cloak, with Shepard at the lead.

"Now I told Feldmen that I didn't want the council putting their noses in my business." Shepard grunted. "So they think they can intimidate me?"

"Shepard we came here to discuss your terms." The asari said.

"So I take it you're the leader of this group?" Shepard questioned.

"Yes."

"Then you know that I've already discussed my "terms" with Feldmen!" Shepard snorted.

"You're building an army and expect the council to not…"

Shepard interrupted the turian with a pistol shot to his leg. "The grownups are talking, so I suggest you be quiet." Shepard said coldly.

"Bitch!" The asari mumbled, with her biotics illuminating the room.

"I will ask you once…leave!" Shepard ordered.

* * *

_Shepard's safe house._

"That was a close one Hazel." Garrus sighed, tying bandages around her ribs.

"Ouch!" Shepard yelped "Not so tight!"

"Don't be a baby!" Jack laughed. "I didn't know the savior of the galaxy was such a puss."

"Fuck you Jack!" Shepard snapped as she winced in pain as Garrus tied the last bandage.

Shepard had just barely made it through her encounter with the specters. Of the twenty she brought with her, she was the only one that lived. The asari was killed in the fight, one of the turians escaped and the one Shepard wounded was taken prisoner.

"You can't be so reckless!" Kolyat yelled. "You should have gone with one of us!"

"I'll put that under advisory." Shepard said slipped into a tee-shirt that she had laying on her bed.

"I'm serious next time…"

"I'll bring forty!" Shepard said interrupting Kolyat.

Kolyat sighed "why do I even bother?"

"The assembly is next week Shepard you can't go all beat up like this!" Garrus said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine." Shepard grunted. "Brief me."

"The quarians are coming with the geth all the way from New Rannoch." Kolyat said. "But Urdnot Wreav has denied the invitation.

"Jack?"

"We're pushing into other systems, but we don't have enough resources and man power to take'em." Jack sighed.

Shepard gave Garrus a serious look; he knew what Hazel was thinking. "Don't worry it's still happening as you planned it."

"Good…crew dismissed."

Garrus and Jack walked out of Shepard's apartment, while Kolyat stayed behind. "Need something?" Shepard asked.

"I'm worried about you Shepard." Kolyat muttered.

"Don't be, I'll be fine." Shepard assured. "I'm ready for anything and everything's going as planned."

"I hope so Shepard." Kolyat said.

As they talked more a knocking on Shepard's door was heard outside. Kolyat and Shepard had their pistols aimed at the door. "It's open!" Shepard yelled.

The door opened slowly to revile a woman in a dark hood. "Don't move and keep your hands where I can see them!" Kolyat walked behind this woman and patted her down.

"She's clean." He said.

"Take off the hood slowly!" Shepard ordered.

The woman took down her hood showing herself to be an asari. Shepard glared coldly at the asari. "Kolyat leave, I'll radio you if I need anything." Shepard ordered. Kolyat gave a nod and left Shepard's apartment.

* * *

"What do you want Liara!" Shepard questioned.

"Zel…I mean Shepard we need to talk." She replied. "The council is worried that you could be planning to attack the Citadel."

Shepard laughed "What if I am?"

"Shepard this is not the time for jokes!" Liara yelled.

"You want to hear a joke…it's you!" Shepard yelled back. "I don't hear from you in ten years and now that I'm out of prison you want to talk because the council sent you."

"Shepard I'm sorry I…"

"Ash at least visited once in a while, Garrus sent the occasional holiday post card and hell even Grunt sent messages!" Shepard shouted. "But I don't hear from the one person I wanted…no needed to hear from!" Shepard bellowed, this time tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Liara said. "I didn't know you hurt so much." She said looking away from Shepard.

"Forget about it…rant over." She chuckled wiping the tears from her face. "So what did the Council send you here for?"

"They want me to try and talk you into talking with the council." Liara said.

"I told them no and I meant it!" Shepard snorted.

"I know you do, but if you don't talk to they will be forced to act."

"I in that case let the best win!" Shepard proclaimed.

"Shepard this is a fight you can't win, you'll die!" Liara shouted.

"I've done that once…you where around…that time." Shepard mumbled spitefully.

"But this time I won't be able to save you!" Liara retorted.

"Probably for the best at least you can't give my body to terrorists!" Shepard shouted.

"Hopefully no other fool tries to do what I did for you, you ungrateful bitch!" Liara shouted back.

"Yeah at least I won't care as much if I see them turn into something that isn't them at all!" Shepard barked. "And who was it who asked to help them with a certain problem?"

Liara looked away from Shepard. "Shut up."

"And since then you've been bitter as all hell about what I did!" Shepard spat.

"I told you to shut up!" Liara screamed tossing Shepard into a wall bioticly. Liara looked at Shepard…she wasn't moving.

"Oh goddess!" she exclaimed. "Hazel Shepard get up!" Liara shouted trying to shake Shepard back into consciousness.

"Scared you didn't I?" Shepard said giving Liara an evil smile.

"For a split second you looked like your mother." Shepard said. "I didn't know you could be so scary."

Liara sighed agitatedly and rolled her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

" I guess I have to tell the council I failed?" Liara asked.

"Not completely." Shepard said.

Liara gave Shepard a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"That means after I've spoken to the geth and quarian representatives, I'll start talking to the Council." Shepard grunted. "But only because you asked so nicely."

"Thank you Shepard." Liara sighed. "I've got one more question."

"What is it baby blue?" Shepard asked.

"Why didn't you let me?"

"Because I couldn't let you become like me." Shepard answered uneasily. "The old Liara that was still exploring ruins and making a fool of herself in conversations with other people was still there." Shepard said trying to fight back tears.

"I couldn't let you go."

"Oh Shepard." Liara whispered, tears starting to fall down her face.

Liara walked to Shepard and held her. "I love you Liara!" Shepard cried.

Liara and Shepard shared a long kiss. Liara answered. "I never stopped."

**End.**

* * *

**An/ Sorry if this chapter is a little vague on details. (A little guess work on the Liara DLC.) The next chapter is big and a lot is going to be happening on Station Omega. **

**With this chapter I wanted to show that Shepard does have feelings and cares for something.**

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cause and Effect**

"Wha…where am I?" he wondered.

"I…I can't see anything." He said breathing heavily.

"_That was a impressive, usually know one gets away from Shepard."_

"_But I gotta tell you…the timing was kind of…odd."_

"By the spirits…Shepard?"

"_Would know if it was."_

"What do you want from me!" He shouted.

"_Why would three specters come to Omega?"_

"If you know that I'm a council spectre, then you know that I can get you things."

"_You aren't in a bargaining position, I'll show you."_

In a flash a cover was lifted over the man's face. He could see the hover cars below him.

"Don't drop me!" he exclaimed.

"_I didn't know specters, let alone turians could squeal like you just did."_

"_Why did you come to Omega!"_

"The human councilor wants Shepard dead."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah and he wanted her dead before she meets with Admiral Zorah and the geth."

The last thing the turian spectre would experience is the terror he felt when he made his way to the street below.

* * *

Garrus regretted having to kill a fellow turian in such a cold manner, but he was a threat to Shepard's goal and for that had to be put down without hesitation. Garrus believes in Shepard's plan and will kill anyone who gets in her way.

Garrus made his way to Shepard's apartment. As the elevator got to Shepard's floor, Garrus thought back a couple of years back when Shepard found him here, the people called him archangel. But Shepard had done what Garrus couldn't do in a whole month. Since Shepard took power crime has dropped and some could say that Omega was now as safe as the Citadel. Omega was still dangerous; all the crime wouldn't just go away.

Shepard had amassed an army of mercenaries to patrol Omega and in a way it was kind of like Citadel security. After Shepard killed Aria, people from all over the galaxy wanted to be a part of Shepard's war. From C-sec officers to some of the lowliest individuals in the galaxy and for the most part Garrus didn't really mind. Some instead of publically supporting Shepard gave her money and ships to fight her war in the Terminus systems and to weaken the Batarian Hegemony.

"So what did you learn?" A voice asked from behind Garrus.

Garrus whipped around with his pistol drawn. "Oh, sorry Shepard." He said holstering his weapon. "I thought you were inside with Liara."

"She's asleep and I thought it would be a good idea to get some air." Shepard yawned.

"So tell me what happened with the spectre." She asked.

"Feldmen wants you dead."

"Well I knew that." Shepard replied nonchalantly.

"If the council wants you dead…"

"Don't you think it's strange that how he only mentions Feldmen and not the rest of the council?" Shepard interrupted.

"Well know that you mention it…"

"Is Tali here yet?" Shepard interrupted.

"Yes she arrived here in the Ulnay an hour ago with Legion and is nearing the end of the tour." Garrus said.

"Good I'll meet with them in the meeting area near the docks." Shepard ordered.

"Go upstairs and wake Liara up and take her to the safe house."

"You really think things are going to be that bad?" Garrus asked uneasily.

"That is the plan." Shepard mumbled.

* * *

After the Reaper war Tali was made Admiral by the quarian people. With her understanding of the Geth Tali negotiated a truce with the machines and they were granted a new planet that the geth had been developing in a time of peace with their "creators".

This new planet was similar to their home world and was subsequently named "New Rannoch". Since then in the last ten years the quarians have had a drastic population increase and have begun to create a joint fleet with the geth.

"Tali, Legion I'm glad you both could make it!" Shepard said excitedly.

"Greetings Shepard-Commander." Legion said robotically

"It's nice to see you after all this time Zel." Tali replied.

"You to Tali Z." Shepard said giving the quarian a smirk.

"Legion I'm surprised to see that you look the same as last time I saw you."

"You are familiar with this platform and typically organics react negatively to the unfamiliar." Legion replied.

"Alright then." Shepard said.

"Shepard I'm impressed that in such a short time that you managed to secure the entire nebula." Tali said.

"That's what I want to talk about." Shepard sighed. "I don't want to just stop with this nebula…I want the entire Terminus Systems."

Shepard couldn't tell with Legion, but could see the shock in Tali's body language.

"We are curious as to how Shepard-commander can accomplish such a goal?" Legion asked.

"I'm planning an all out offensive in the Terminus and to reduce casualties…"

"You need the quarian feet." Tali interrupted.

"Yes and I need the geth as well." Shepard stated. "Other wise everything I've tried to accomplish in the last year and these few months will end in failure."

"Shepard you are my friend and I would do anything for you but I will not pull my people into a war!" Tali shouted.

"We have come to a similar consensus, the geth have no need to enter a war with organics." Legion replied.

"Tali the Terminus is right on the border of quarian and geth space!" Shepard shouted. "When there is war things could… spread."

"Is that a threat!" Tali shouted.

"I've recently gathered Intel that batarians have begun to move closer to the Perseus Veil." Shepard said transferring theinformation to Tali's omni-tool.

"How did you get this?" Tali asked.

"I got the information out of a slaver and what I found is that they are planning an attack on New Rannoch." Shepard sighed.

"Shepard-Commander it would be accurate to think that because of your action here that you may have forced their hand else ware." Legion said.

"Legion's right because of you acting against them, you've made my people a target!" Tali yelled.

"Now you see why the batarians need to be dealt with!" Shepard shouted back. "I'm trying to stop them from attacking human and quarian colonies!"

"I'll have to alert the conclave." Tali sighed. "I'm sorry Shepard but I can't help…"

Tali was interrupted by a massive explosion outside.

"What the hell is going on!" Shepard shouted over her communicator.

"_Omega is being invaded by a Batarian fleet and they're ripping our ships apart!"_

"Damn it!" Shepard shouted. "Tell Kolyat to get civilians to the shelters and have all ground troops to get ready for a fight!"

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"Tali, Legion I need to get you two out of here!" Shepard shouted "Follow me there's a bunker under this building."

As Shepard lead them out of the room, an explosion ripped through the building, sending the falling to the next floor.

"Tali…Legion!" Shepard coughed.

"I'm ok." Tali said weakly.

"This platform has received minimal damage." Legion said.

"Good I see a way out, let's go!" Shepard ordered.

Tali, Legion and Shepard got out of the burning building. In the few minuets since the invasion began the destruction was extensive. Omega was in flames, bodies littered the streets and the sounds of gun fire added to the destructive chorus of explosions.

"_Ulnay to Admiral Zorah…I repeat Ulnay to Admiral Zorah!"_

"I'm still here what's going on?" Tali asked

"_They came out of nowhere, we're taking heavy damage we…" _

"Ulnay come in…come in!" Tali barked over her comm.

"Tali I'm sorry but…"

"No there are two thousand quarians on that ship and I'm responsible for all their lives they can't…"

"Creator Tali I am no longer receiving signals from the platforms on the Ulnay…they are gone." Legion said.

"It's too dangerous for us to stay here; I have a safe house nearby." Shepard exhaled. "But we might run into hostiles."

Tali's fist were clenched, she was shaking. "Two thousand live were just cut down…I'll make them pay!"

* * *

Tali, Legion and Shepard fought their way through the streets of Omega. The Batarians had troops all over Omega and fought Shepard's group all the way to the safe house.

"Tali take cover, Legion cover me!" Shepard ordered.

Legion took down enemy shields, Tali's combat drone kept the batarians distracted, while Shepard went in for the kill.

"Just like old times Shepard!" Tali shouted over cover.

"All hostiles eliminated!" Legion announced.

"Shepard watch out!" Tali Shouted as she jumped out of cover.

Shepard turned around, a rocket was coming in fast. Shepard dogged it but the missile exploded right on Tali's position. "Tali!" Shepard shouted.

"Oh my god Tali are you alright!" She shouted as she ran to her friend.

"Her vitals are falling Shepard-commander." Legion said.

"Hang on Tali I can arrange a pick up and you should be just fine. " Shepard said frantically.

"Too many suit ruptures…Face plate cracked." Tali said weakly.

"Don't give up…that's an order!" Shepard shouted.

"I'm sorry captain…" Tali coughed

"Don't talk Tali, save your strength!" Shepard shouted.

Tali took off her mask and for the first time looked at her commander with an uncovered head. "It was an honor serving with you commander…Keelah sel'lai."

Tali's body feel limp in Shepard's arms. "No…no it isn't how this was supposed to go!" Shepard shouted. "Damn it!"

"Shepard-commander we need to continue evacuating to the safe house" Legion said.

Shepard exhaled. "Take Tali…we can't leave her."

Shepard and Legion made it to the safe house without much trouble. Shepard activated her omni tool and the doors swung open. Legion put Tali's body down on a table and looked over her for a moment.

Shepard went to the terminal inside the bunker. She pressed a series of keys and after a few seconds the entire station shook.

"_Shepard what the hell was that!"_ A voice belonging to Jack shouted over her comm.

"I activated the explosives in the asteroid field…it should have crippled the enemy fleet!" Shepard shouted back over her comm.

"_Shepard the batarians a retreating, what are your orders?" _Another voice asked over her comm.

"Hit them on their way out; don't give those bastards a chance to breath!" Shepard ordered.

"Shepard-commander."

"What Legion!" Shepard barked.

"We have come to a new consensus." Legion said.

"Creator Tali's death and the destruction this battle caused have made us see what we could not before." Legion continued. "You fight to stop this destruction and death, the batarians are the cause."

"So what have the geth decided?" Shepard questioned.

"The geth will aid Shepard-commander and her allies in the coming battles."

**End.**

* * *

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reaction.

"_We can assure you Commander that the batarians will pay dearly for their actions!" A holo of a quarian proclaimed. "Their part in the slaying of an Admiral and the destruction of a quarian ship is an act of war!"_

"Tali was my friend and I more than anyone want to see those responsible pay, but I'll need assistance." Shepard said.

"_You need not ask Commander, the quarian people will join its strength to yours!"_

"Thank you Admiral." Shepard said gratefully as communications cut.

"I still can't believe things got as bad as it did." Kolyat sighed from behind Shepard.

"I know." Shepard said coldly. "But sometimes sacrifices must be made."

Kolyat looked at Shepard in shock at what she just heard her say. "Hazel how can you say that, she was your friend!" Kolyat shouted.

"She was but now that she's gone more lives can be saved." Shepard answered in a cold menacing tone of voice.

"You almost sound like you knew all this would happen." Kolyat snorted.

"Tali dying wasn't a part of the plan…but the same outcome was achieved." Shepard said, her words chilling the drell. "The quarians and the geth will help me."

"What are you saying?" Kolyat questioned.

"I got a tip from a reliable source that told me the batarian fleet would attack Omega." Shepard replied. "So I set up the meeting on the same day as this "possible" invasion."

"You knew and you set up this meeting any way?" Kolyat exclaimed.

"Yes, it was to show that the batarians where a threat to them as well." Shepard sighed. "And now with Tali's death the quarians will help me bring the batarians down and they can avenge their fallen hero."

"She was nothing but a puppet to you!" Kolyat shouted. "You're a monster!"

"Tali was a friend and I'll mourn her as such." Shepard said calmly. "But the war continues and I don't have time right now."

Kolyat gave Shepard a dead stare as she left the briefing room. "Is this the same woman my father called siha." She was completely ruthless, violent and didn't care about who lived or who died. Kolyat was now starting to question his decision to leave C-sec and his loyalty to Shepard.

* * *

The lower levels of Omega where damaged the most in the fighting. Looting was rampant, people scouring the station for they're dead. In the first few hours most of the batarian troops had either been captured or surrendered. Jack and Garrus lead a team of over fifty to search for survivors and to bring order on the lowest level of the station.

Bullets whizzed past Garrus' head as he waited for an opening to get a shot in. Garrus had scouted ahead of the rest of his team and told them to aid Jack's team. He came across a group of scavengers and when confronted they opened fire.

The shooting stopped for a moment; Garrus had his chance. He moved out of cover and shot one of the scavengers twice in the chest and another in the head. They were waiting from him to come out of cover. As Garrus went back into cover they took his shields down and one of them managed to hit him in the arm.

Garrus put medi-gel on the wound and waited as it slowly healed it. Garrus looked over his head. From behind cover he watched as a large amount of debris fly over his head and right on top of the scavengers.

"You should be more careful scale head I can't save your ass all the time!" An obnoxious voice shouted.

Garrus looked over and took a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem." Jack said , while helping Garrus up.

"Where is the team?" Garrus questioned.

"I have'em all over the district looking for survivors and left over batarian troops." Jack replied dryly at the turian as if he asked a stupid question. "I came to get you and it looks like I got here just in time."

"I didn't need you're help!" Garrus growled. "I could have handled them."

"Yeah like twenty years ago old man!" Jack chuckled.

"What ever Jack." Garrus snapped

"I kinda wanted to talk to you alone anyway." Jack mumbled.

"You…want to talk?" Garrus asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "I didn't know you even knew what that meant."

"Fuck you turian I'm serious!" Jack snapped.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked.

"I know you and Shep were tight with Tali…you two gonna be ok? Jack asked with poorly hidden concern.

"I'll manage and Shepard tough she'll be fine." Garrus answered. "Are you worried?" Garrus asked.

"Me…no it's just that I don't want to be the one to hold you two old bums up, while you guys mope around like idiots!" Jack quickly retorted. "Besides I never liked that bucket head any way, all she did was talk!"

"You'll miss Tali won't you?" Garrus asked.

Jacked paused for a moment and then looked away from Garrus. "Shut up Vakarian!" Jack spat. "We got work to do and all you're doing is sitting around."

Garrus gave Jack a nod and walked with her to regroup back with the rest of the team.

* * *

Shepard opened her apartment door and lucky for her it had not been ransacked by scavengers. She looked in it and saw Liara sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"I thought I told you to stay in the safe house until I came to get you." Shepard said frustratedly.

"I wanted to make sure you where alright." Liara replied.

"Thanks to that data you gave me we saved a lot of lives, but…"

Liara interrupted "I heard about Tali, Hazel…are you ok?"

Shepard fell on to her bed and gave an exhausted sigh. "I couldn't save her Liara…just like I couldn't save Thane, mom, Kaiden and countless others."

"You did the best you could Zel." Liara said trying to console Shepard.

"I could have done something different…if I had postponed the meeting then she would be alive!" Shepard shouted.

"Shepard this had to be done, otherwise you would never have gotten the help you need." Liara forcefully replied. "Tali was just a casualty, her death was not your fault."

Shepard looked up at Liara and smiled. "Thanks Liara I needed to hear that."

Liara responded by giving Shepard a reassuring smile.

**End.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Response**

_This is Citadel news net with breaking news. The Human Systems Alliance have sent the 63__rd__ scout flotilla into the Terminus Systems to aid former Alliance commander Hazel Shepard, who in the past six months claimed Omega station and has started a major campaign in the Terminus. This comes one week after a failed attempt by Hegemony forces to capture Omega._

_In related news the quarian Admiralty Board have declared war against the Batarian Hegemony for the destruction of the carrier Ulnay and the death of Admiral Tali Zorah vas Normandy. The geth have also begun to mobilize into batarian space and reports also say that the geth and Commander Shepard have come to an aid agreement in her expansion into the Terminus systems._

_The Citadel Council has remained silent on this matter and councilor Feldmen a critic of Commander Shepard has declined to comment. Citadel news net will keep covering this breaking story._

"_This is an outrage!"_ A holo of the batarian ambassador yelled. _"The council would step if human colonies were being attacked!"_ The ambassador shouted.

"Shepard's mercenaries have only attacked slavers, pirates and Hegemony space stations that participated in these illegal activities." Marus Kiprol the asari councilor said dismissively.

"_You can't just ignore Shepard and her military activities in the Terminus, I demand action!"_ The batarian ambassador bellowed.

"You don't get to make demands of the council ambassador!" Salorus Vasonus, the turian councilor growled.

"The council cannot act against Shepard in the Terminus systems, she is out of our jurisdiction and her act of vigilantism is a mundane problem that the Hegemony must deal with alone." Kendal Zeddik, the salarian councilor replied.

"_But she has instigated a war with the geth and the quarians!"_ The ambassador protested.

"When the Hegemony attacked Omega against our wishes and one of the casualties was an Admiral of the quarian people, they clearly showed their disregard for Council policy." The asari councilor said.

"_Screw policy, Shepard needs to be dealt with!" _The irate ambassador yelled.

"The Council is currently in formal diplomatic talks with Omega and cannot risk our acting against them to cause another unneeded war." Human councilor Feldman sighed.

"_You're all cowards!"_ the batarian shouted_. "All of you are afraid of Shepard and my people will not allow her to continue with this aggression!"_ The ambassador bellowed before he cut connection.

* * *

"Great… five years in rebuilding relations with the Hegemony down the drain!" Councilor Feldmen thought out loud. "I hope you are all happy!"

"They are responsible for the death of a thousand quarians and the death of an icon." The turian councilor growled. "They deserve no less then what the quarians and the geth give them."

"Feldmen we learned of your actions from Shepard!" The asari councilor snapped. "Sending Liara T'Soni to Omega and dispatching a squad of specters to kill Shepard, behind our backs!"

"Shepard is a menace, a relic of the 2180's!" Feldmen barked. "She killed the original council and now has intentions on taking over the Terminus systems!"

"Yes and because of your previous actions you have put us in a weaker position!" The salarian councilor retorted. "Did you know she killed those three specters?"

"No I didn't." Feldmen mumbled.

"The deployment of the specters can be seen as an act of war and you are lucky that Shepard didn't take it as such!" The asari councilor snapped. "Your obsession with seeing Shepard as an enemy has already cost us enough!"

"Councilor we are leaving you out of all diplomatic talks with Shepard and the council has already voted on giving her aid in her attempt to settle the Terminus systems." The salarian councilor said indignantly.

"You can't keep me out I rebuilt this council!" Feldmen yelled.

"You're out Feldmen!" The other three councilors Shouted.

Feldmen stomped out of the council chamber fuming. He had ree

* * *

stablished the "old" council from the human dominated one that took over in 2183 and now the very people that he put on the council have betrayed him. Shepard was a menace many times more dangerous than Saren or even the reapers, Feldmen believed. He had to do something about her and not even his resources as a councilor would be enough to get rid of Shepard.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?" A women's voice asked as Feldmen walked into his office.

"No it didn't." He replied.

"So you've requested our help and what would that be?" The women asked.

"If Shepard takes control over the Terminus Systems, the entire galaxy will be in danger." Feldmen said slamming his fist into his desk. "I cannot allow that to happen."

"Shepard is a hero to humanity and is trying to take over and stabilize the most unstable region in the galaxy." The women replied. "Why should we help you?"

"I know how Shepard thinks." Feldmen said, lighting a cigarette. "Once she's taken over the Terminus she'll start by destroying people and organizations she believes are a threat." He exhaled. "I know you of all people know what she's capable of."

The women looked at the man in front of her in disgust. She'd been ordered to speak with the councilor, but didn't know of his obsession with Shepard. "What do you want?" She asked giving the councilor a glare.

"I want Shepard a corpse!" He shouted, with a wild look in his eye. "I want her very being erased from memory!"

"Would you like you're Shepard shaken or stirred?" The women asked comically, with a grin on her face.

"I'm serious!" He shouted. "She needs to die!"

"Oh I'm very serious councilor." She snapped "But if we accept this and if we fail, Shepard won't stop until she's killed us all…including you."

"Then that's a risk for the sake of the galaxy I'm willing to take." Feldmen replied.

"I'll give this information to my superior and he will notify you if he accepts." She answered, walking out of the councilor's office.

"That's all I ask…and have a good day miss Lawson." Feldmen said with an evil grin on his face.

**End.**

* * *

**AN/ This is the last chapter for awhile that we hear from the council, It's all Shepard from this point. And please review, constructive criticism is welcome or if you just want to comment on how the story is going. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tuchanka**

"_Shields Down, multiple hull breaches!"_

"_God damn it Joker we have to take that thing down, no matter the cost!"_

"_Harbingers shields are down as well the only option we have is to fire the main gun at point blank range."_

"_Fucks sake EDI that's not an option!"_

"_Shepard we can't save the Normandy…" _

"_Yes we…"_

"_No…we need to get to an esacape pod!"_

"_EDI maintain evasive maneuvers while me and the commander get out of here."_

"_Of course Jeff."_

* * *

Shepard woke up from her dream, cold sweat running down her face. "What's wrong Hazel?" Liara asked, pulling herself up from Shepard's side.

"Nothing." She replied wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"_Bridge to Commander Shepard." _The intercom cracked.

"_We are in orbit above Tuchanka and docked with the Shasta."_

"No time to sleep in we've got business to take care of." Shepard yawned.

The Shasta is an Alliance dreadnought on temporary loan to Shepard. The Shasta is of the newer Kilimanjaro class of dreadnought and is serving as an observation and aid vessel.

"You're late!" A voice boomed as Shepard walked in the briefing room.

"Sorry dad…I mean Admiral Shepard." Shepard mockingly replied.

"It's not like you're fighting a war or anything like that." The Admiral said sarcastically.

"So what have we all decided?" Shepard asked.

"Clan Urdnot's main camp is deeply entrenched underground so bombarding them wouldn't be an option." A Servicemen answered.

"And we're out numbered so a ground assault would be a slaughter." Another servicemen added.

"And Krogen defense turrets would shoot down any ship trying to land." The Admiral said.

"Sounds like suicide." Shepard sighed. "I've got an idea!"

"By all means share." The Admiral snorted.

"If I can go in with a mako and distract them, I'll be able to send the geth in and take the Urdnot camp." Shepard answered.

"I don't like it, it's too risky." The Admiral said.

"I've gotten out of messier." Shepard dismissed. "This is the only way an invasion on Tuchanka is going to work."

"They do have other colonies we could…"

"No." Shepard interrupted. "The Krogen only respect strength and if we take their home world it will send a message to their colonies."

"So we take this barren rock and it'll make them surrender?" The Admiral questioned.

"It will show them for all their strength they couldn't protect their home world and the colonies will fall inline." Shepard said adamantly.

"A right…but if this goes wrong…"

Shepard interrupted. "It won't Admiral!"

"Crew dismissed!" Admiral Shepard ordered.

"So how's life as an Admiral dad." Shepard asked.

"It's all bull shit; they send you here and there only to tell you what you can't do!" The admiral growled. "Then they make you admiral weeks before they ship your children off to prison for saving the galaxy!"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Hazel Shepard said, giving the admiral a weary smile. "Well I'm back now and all of a sudden I'm the council's last best hope for a safe galaxy…again."

"And you're kicking ass!" Admiral Shepard laughed. "I had a pool going on the ship when you fought…ah what's her name on Omega."

"You mean Aria?"

"That's the one!" The admiral shouted. "Needless to say you made your old man a few hundred credits richer."

"I'm so glad my putting myself a risk makes your pockets fatter." Shepard grunted, giving her father a death glare.

"I knew you could take her." He replied, giving a shrug. "You look like your mother when you look at me that way."

Shepard replied with a grin and turned around to leave the briefing room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want help on this one?"

"I'll call in if I do dad, I promise." Shepard said.

"Be safe kid." Admiral Shepard sighed. Knowing he wouldn't win this argument.

"I'll have one of my team watching the camp from afar and if I get into trouble I'll have him cover my escape." Shepard said, trying to reassure the admiral. "Besides, when am I not careful?" Shepard playfully asked.

Admiral Shepard shook his head and let out a great sigh. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Urdnot Wreav was a man with many problems. He played political leader to the council, he was constantly keeping the other clans in check, and he had the fragile colonies to watch after and was losing support of his own clan for what seemed like weakness on his own part.

Grunt was also a problem. He'd several times in the past challenged Wreav and Wreav has always just barely calmed the young Krogen's fury.

"Clan leader the geth are invading!" Wreav's chief scout bellowed.

"Such a bold move attacking Tuchanka like this." Wreav grunted. "This can only be…"

"Shepard!" Grunt loudly interrupted. "She's come to challenge you Wreav and my battle master will not relent until she has your head!"

"The fool!" Wreav growled. "This is my planet, if she thinks I'll just surrender…"

"She is looking for battle, for conquest!" Grunt interrupted again. "If we join her we can show the galaxy that we are strong."

"I will not subjugate the Krogen!" Wreav yelled.

The camp trembled with explosions from the outside and then crashing through the walls was a mako.

Shepard looked through the heads up display of the mako and fired at several krogen . Some charged the tank but only ended up crushed beneath the wheels of her vehicle. A rocket blast sent several krogen flying and more bursting into flame. As she drove through the ruins of the camp she cut down several with machine gun fire.

After a while she forced many out of the camp and pushed them into fire from the geth. Then suddenly she zoomed in on one Krogen in particular…she knew this krogen.

"SHEPARD!" The krogen savagely yelled. "Come out and fight you coward!"

It was Urdnot Wreav. She could blow him away right now if she wanted to. But listening to the krogen call her out pushed a button. What she really wanted to do was get out and teach this loud mouthed lizard a lesson. She let go of the controls and opened the hatch.

"So you've come to die?" Wreav asked.

Shepard gave the krogen a confident smile. "You don't call, write or except my invitations…"

"I will not subjugate my people!" Wreav interrupted.

"I'm not going to reason with you, I'm going to shoot you!" Shepard bellowed, drawing her pistol and putting a few rounds into the krogen.

Wreav shrugged this off and charged at Shepard. Shepard rolled out of the way and shot at Wreav once more. Wreav charged his biotics and slammed Shepard into a wall. Wreav lifted the mako bioticly into the air and threw it at Shepard. Shepard rolled out of the way and took cover behind the destroyed wall.

"Kolyat are you in position?" She questioned while behind the wall take fire from Wreav.

"_I have a shot!" _Hazel's comm. cracked.

"Wait for my signal!" She ordered.

Shepard pulled out her shot gun and charged at Wreav. Wreav took a swing at her, but she ducked and slid between his legs. The first shot hit him in the left leg, dropping him on one knee.

"Take the shot!" She barked through her comm.

Kolyat took aim at the krogen, his figure was on the trigger. One shot would be all he would need. He then saw the krogen get back up and charge at Shepard. In the back ground he could hear Shepard order him to take the shot. He thought to himself. "Is this what it's like to have the power to see who lives and dies?"

Energy erupted out of Wreav's shotgun. Shepard couldn't dodge it and it took her shields down. The next shot Wreav took went through her armor and sent her falling on her back. Shepard coughed up blood.

"Take the shot." She managed to say weakly as Wreav stood above her.

"So this is the mighty Shepard who wants to rule the Terminus?" Wreav mocked, dragging Shepard up by her throat.

Shepard lifted her arm and pushed her shotgun at Wreav, but when she pulled the trigger nothing happened. Wreav grabbed her arm and crushed it. Shepard grunted in pain. Wreav punched Shepard, breaking her face plate. He then tossed her and proceeded to slam her onto the ground repeatedly with his biotics.

Shepard's other hand went for her pistol but was kicked away by Wreav. "Still alive?" Wreav asked. "You are stubborn."

Shepard was seeing three krogen instead of one when she looked at Wreav. The krogen picked Shepard back up. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk. Then she felt something go through her chest. Wreav tossed her back to the ground. "I'll leave you to the varren!" Wreav growled.

Shepard felt the hot sun of Tuchanka beat down on her face. She couldn't breathe; she looked around she couldn't see anything either and she couldn't move. She could still feel the sun on her face and after a short while she felt cold.

"Pathetic" she thought to herself. "In the end I can't even save myself…pathetic."

"_You died once already, I won't let it be a second!" _

"_Joker no!"_

"_Goodbye commander."_

**End.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Battle Master**

"Doctor I think she's waking up!"

"Where am I?" Shepard whispered, the lights over her head blinding her as she sat up. "How long was I out?"

"You are aboard the Shasta and you've been unconscious for two days." A synthesized voice answered.

Shepard looked across the room and saw the voice to be a V.I. "How did I get aboard?"

"You ran in like you were invincible and I had to save you."

"Hi Ash…" Shepard exhaled.

"You were a mess when I found you." Ashley said. "Blood was all over the place, a blade as long as my arm was through your chest and a varren ate your feet."

Shepard looked down and saw that her feet were still connected to her ankles and sighed out oof relief. "When did you turn into a comedian?" Shepard grumbled.

"When did you get to Tuchanka?" Shepard asked.

"I got here and the invasion had started." Ashley replied. "The Admiral ordered me to provide you with assistance and that's when I found you."

"How bad was I?" Shepard asked.

"Besides lying in a pool of your own blood and barely breathing not bad at all." Ash replied nonchalantly. "You almost died out there Zel." Ashley said, now sounding more concerned.

"Almost being the key word." Shepard said, pulling herself out of bed.

"I'm serious!" Ashley snapped. "Why didn't you go with a team, why didn't you call for back up?" Ashley shouted.

"I could handle it!" Shepard shouted back. "And my back up didn't follow my order!"

"The drell, yeah he's in the hold right now, hasn't talked to any…"

"Me and him are going to have some words!" Shepard grunted as she went through a closet to find some clothes.

"What are you going to do?" Ashley asked

"I am going to make a scene!" Shepard shouted.

Kolyat sat by himself in the cargo hold. Just two days earlier he had been sure of Shepard's death and on the same day had found that she was still alive. He wasn't sure why he didn't pull the trigger when he was ordered to. He was sure that as long as Shepard continued to live there would be more death.

"KOLYAT!" A voice screamed.

The drell turned around and quickly took cover behind the crates he sat on top of as he took fire from a very angry Hazel Shepard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ashley shouted.

"I'm going to kill that fucking frog!" Shepard snapped.

"Just like you killed Admiral Zorah?" Kolyat shouted from cover.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Shepard yelled.

"It doesn't?" Kolyat snapped. He came out of cover and walked to Shepard. "I followed you at first but know you've gone too far!"

"The plan has been the same from the beginning and you knew what you were getting into!" Shepard barked. "You could have left at any time."

"I thought you stood for something once, but now I see that you are nothing but a murderer and war mongering zealot!" Kolyat shouted.

"Then you should have shot me instead!" Shepard shouted.

Kolyat scoffed at the human in front of him. "I wanted you to see the cost of this war and what it could do." He grunted. "No I wanted you to die."

"You have something to say to me?" Shepard questioned.

"After this war is over what are you going to do?" Kolyat asked.

Shepard didn't give him an answer. "If you won't say it I will!" Kolyat shouted.

"When the batarians are defeated and you have control of the Terminus, you will have the largest army in the entire galaxy and what's stopping you from taking over?" Kolyat questioned.

Ashley walked up to the drell. "Shepard would never…"

"Wrong!" Kolyat interrupted. "She is completely capable of something like that and you know it!"

Shepard turned her gun over to Kolyat. "If you feel that way you better kill me now." She said holding the pistol in front of the drell. "If you don't you won't ever get the chance again!"

Ashley went in to grab the gun, but Shepard signaled her not to and she reluctantly complied. Kolyat stared at the gun for a while and uneasily took the gun. With his hands shaking he pointed the gun at Shepard.

"Good." Shepard said, walking closer until the gun pushed at her chest. "Now squeeze the trigger, this is your only chance."

Kolyt looked into Shepard's eyes and was terrified of what he saw in them. It was like a predator staring down prey. Kolyat couldn't look into them anymore and turned away.

Shepard took the gun out of Kolyat's hand and sent him falling on to the floor with a staggering right to the drells jaw. She walked over and put the gun to Kolyat's head with her foot pushing down on his chest.

"Looks like you blew and now it's my turn." Shepard said, with not even a single shred of emotion on her face. "I want you to remember this day Kolyat."

"Well aren't you going to…"

"No I'm not." Shepard interrupted. "I made a promise to your father that I would watch out for you."

Shepard holstered her gun and helped Kolyat up. "But the next time you betray me, I will kill you."

"What's going on here?" A voice shouted from behind them.

The voice belonged to the Admiral of the dreadnought Shasta.

Ashley gave the Admiral a salute and explained the story. "The drell made an attempt on the Commanders life and needs to be detained."

The Admiral ordered that the drell be detained and had him arrested by two Allliance officers. When being brought out of the hold Kolyat shouted that Shepard must be stopped and that she's a danger to the galaxy before the elevator doors shut.

"Care to brief me Admiral?" Shepard asked.

"You managed to get the krogen out of their bunker and a division in their ranks has seemed too have occurred." The admiral said.

"The geth have been laying heavy fire on them but haven't been able to get surrender out of them." He continued. "And the Alliance soldiers I've sent out haven't had much luck either."

"If at first you don't succeed, try again." Shepard replied.

"I won't let you down there without a proper team!" The admiral barked.

"I'll go…sir!" Ashley said.

"Ok that's one."

"I'll take Liara T'Soni with me." Shepard announced.

"I hope this member of your crew at least shows to be more trust worthy." The admiral mumbled.

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine."

'You said that last time." The admiral snorted.

Ashley looked confused. "The admiral is your dad?"

"I thought the whole "Admiral Shepard" thing would have told you that." The admiral replied.

"You both have your mission, dismissed!"

* * *

Shepard, Ashley and Liara moved around to the back of the camp. Liara lifted three krogen out of cover while Ashley picked them off with her assault rifle. Shepard went into tactical cloak and cleared out the last few krogen.

"Clear!" Shepard shouted.

As Shepard walked to the rest of her team a krogen they had missed charged at Ashley from behind. Shepard pulled out her sniper rifle to take out the krogen, but before she could fire a shot the enemy fell to the ground. Soon afterwards another walked towards them.

Ashley and Liara were ready to fire when Shepard shouted. "Hold your fire!"

"Shepard!" The krogan snorted.

Shepard looked back at the krogan, with her rifle still drawn. "Grunt."

"Orders commander?" Ashley asked.

"Put your weapon down chief…I mean captain." Shepard smiled when she realized that she had called Ashley chief. "If Grunt wanted us dead he would have tried."

"What do you want?" Ashley questioned.

"Wreav has shown himself weak and I will be the one to take over Urdnot!" Grunt bellowed. "I will strengthen Urdnot !" He proclaimed.

"Fine, but you can start by helping us get into the camp from here." Shepard ordered.

Grunt nodded and took the lead while Shepard, Liara and Ashley followed.

The Urdnot camp was a battle zone. The bodies of krogen and geth littered the ground. Urdnot Wreav being seen as the cause of this invasion for not agreeing with Shepard's terms has gone into hiding at the Urdnot camp. Those that oppose Wreav are outside fighting against the krogen leader and are being lead by Urdnot Grunt.

"Wreav we cannot hold this position for any longer!" The chief scout bellowed.

Wreav glared at his scout and charged at him. Wreav pulled out his shot gun. "I will not run from these invaders!" He barked as he shot his scout.

"Clan leader they've broken in!" Another Krogen shouted.

The camp was now flooded by geth, alliance and krogen soldiers. Wreav made his way down to the fight. With his biotics flared he lifted four geth and slammed them into a crowd of charging krogen. He then stopped by someone pulling him away from the fight with biotics.

Wreav hit the ground hard. He pick himself up and was meet with Grunt and his followers surrounding him.

When he looked up Grunt stood before him, a shotgun pointed at his head. "Hello Wreav." A voice chuckled behind him.

"How are you alive?" Wreav asked. "I killed you once Shepard."

"I got better."

"So instead of fighting me, you hide behind this tank born whelp and your army." Wreav grunted. "You are a coward!"

"I am not the one to kill you Wreav." Grunt snorted. "But Shepard will."

"Stand Wreav!" Grunt barked.

Wreav turned around and Sheprd was defiantly the one he had been speaking to. "I think you might want this!" Shepard spat, tossing Wreav the blade he had used to stab her with.

"I guess I missed your heart." Wreav snorted. "This time I'll make sure you die!"

Wreav charged at Shepard and thrusted the blade at her. She dodged it and shot Wreav's hand. Wreav howled savagely as blood spurted out of the nub where his hand belonged. "Damn you Shepard!" He cried.

Shepard shot both his legs and back. She walked to the crippled krogan and popped the heat sink. "You know, Wrex didn't cry this much when I killed him." She said. "He was a krogan…you are a pest to be crushed under my heel."

Wreav didn't say anything as Shepard stood above him. "If you must know I stood over Wrex, just like I am standing over you right now." She smiled as she pointed her weapon at Wreav.

Blood splashed her face with each shot she took. When she had to load another heat sink, she stopped. "Grunt I want to offer the krogan a position of power in the Terminus." Shepard said, wipping the blood off her face.

Grunt nodded in reply.

"Wreav refused and now he lies dead on the ground, what will you decide?" Shepard question.

Grunt didn't answer for a moment. "You are my krantt and my battle master!" Grunt proclaimed. "My people under me will follow you; you will make my people strong!"

"How soon can the krogan be ready for battle?" Shepard questioned.

Grunt laughed at the question. "Shepard my people are always ready for battle!"

**End.**

* * *

**AN/ Another chapter down. I might not be able to update as fast now because school is starting back up. Next chapter the story takes a little turn.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Year Two

_Omega station is cluttered with news of Shepard returning from the batarian home world today, for the past year and six months Commander Shepard has waged war on the Batarian Hegemony. The war began with a human colony attack in the Traverse. Shepard who began with attacking pirates and slavers, then moved on to conquer the entire Omega cluster._

_After the death of Admiral Tali Zorah vas Normandy, the Quarians and the geth joined Shepard's efforts against the Hegemony. Shepard then soon gathered a krogan army to secure the remaining systems in the Terminus and has begun to occupy batarian colonies._

_Since Shepard's war began attacks on human colonies have dropped, the Terminus Systems is stable and a government with the geth, Quarians, Krogan and Shepard has taken hold. Alliance news wire would like to thank the Commander for looking out for humanity when the council and the Alliance wouldn't._

"And Shepard also breaths fire and craps lightning!"

Shepard rolled her eyes at the silly comment and turned around to speak to her guest. "Do you have my information Kasumi?"

"Please!" The thief scoffed. "Remember who you're talking to."

"What did you learn?" Shepard asked.

"The Illusive man disappeared in 2188 and Miranda has been leading Cerberus ever since." Kasumi said. "Other than that I didn't find anything new."

"What did you find on Councilor Blare Feldmen?" Shepard asked.

"Typical politician, divorced and sent you to prison." Kasumi said in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Anything that sticks out?" Shepard asked.

"In 2189 he took a leave of absence for three months and when he came back he was calling for key members of alliance command to resign and to bring the old council to power." Kasumi replied.

"That's when he got made councilor and had you arrested."

"I don't like how that fits together." Shepard mumbled to herself.

"I don't either!" Kasumi added. "Shep I know you're the leader of a government and have an invincible army but…"

"What's wrong Kasumi?" Shepard asked.

"Do you need help?" Kasumi asked with a bit of worry in her voice. "This all stinks and we both know it."

"You've done enough Kasumi, I appreciate it." Shepard dismissed.

"No problem Shep, any time!" Kasumi said as she disappeared into tactical cloak.

"Just call when you need it."

_The Citadel Council will be arriving on Station Omega today to acknowledge the Terminus Alliance established by Hazel Shepard and her allies. The council has provided the war effort with money and will now like to discuss trade and form a treaty with Shepard._

_Rumors even say that the Council may be seeking to merge the two governments together. Omega news will be covering this breaking story. _

* * *

"This meeting would be more productive if the quarian admiralty board and the geth where here." Marus Kiprol, the asari councilor said.

"I am the chairman of the Terminus Alliance, so I will be the one to address you three!" Shepard snapped.

"If we've offended…"

"No it's fine." Shepard interrupted. "I wouldn't be comfortable talking to the woman you sent to prison either."

"Shepard we…"

"Let's get down to business." Shepard interrupted again.

Salarian councilor Zeddik spoke up first. "The three of us have come to discuss a possible treaty or pact between the Citadel and Omega."

"I'm sorry but that is out of the question." Shepard replied. "I have no wish to join the Citadel."

"Shepard think about this!" Vasonis, the turian councilor yelled. "You have the Termius systems under control, an army of geth and the krogen at your side!"

"Let's not forget the quarians, the army of mercenaries that seems to grow every day and the fleet you've amassed!" The asari councilor added.

"What are you saying?" Shepard questioned.

"They think you may want to invade council space." The salarian councilor said.

"I have no interest in attacking the council unless provoked!" Shepard retorted.

"Then why have you begun to expand into colonies in the Terminus systems that belong to council races?" The asari questioned angrily.

"Those colonies are in Terminus Alliance space." Shepard answered coldly.

"That may be but you can't just take what you want!" Vasonis shouted.

"I've offered those colonies protection that you three can't give!" Shepard shouted back at the turian. "They asked me for help because of this council's inaction in the Terminus systems!"

"Now they won't have to worry about terrorists or pirates attacking, I can protect them all!" Shepard yelled.

"Who gave you the right Shepard!" the asari councilor shouted.

"You did when you refused to protect the colonies!" Shepard barked. "And now I'll protect everyone who asks for my help."

"We couldn't be dragged into a war!" Vasonis growled.

"You were afraid to do what needed to be done." Shepard said. "I'm not."

"What are you planning?" The asari councilor questioned suspiciously.

"This galaxy is in danger and you three don't even know it." Shepard answered.

"From what?" The salarian councilor asked. "You've crippled the batarians and shut down many criminal organizations."

Shepard laughed. "You still think this is about the batarians?"

The council looked puzzled and then looked at Shepard. "This was never about the batarians was it?" Marus the asari councilor asked.

"Your right it never was." Shepard answered.

"Then why occupy their colonies, why destroy their military and government?" The turian councilor questioned.

"I want to make sure that they never become a threat again." Shepard answered coldly.

"How do you intend on doing that?" the salarian councilor questioned.

"Once the geth and my army crush all batarian resistance, I'll clam all batarian worlds as my own and force their people to except my rule."

"Shepard you're talking about enslaving an entire race of people!" The asari councilor exclaimed.

"The Hegemony rules with an iron fist, the people will accept me as their liberator and will welcome the fall of their former tormentors." Shepard dismissed.

"You are as much a terrorist as the slavers you took down." The salarian councilor snorted.

"You three really think I built an army to fight the batarians?" Shepard asked. The council looked at Shepard confused at what she meant.

"Then why do all this?" The asari councilor asked. "If not to fight the Hegemony…who?"

Shepard sighed and then looked back at the dumbstruck councilors. "I don't think I'll say just yet."

"The only logical outcome is war if you don't cooperate with us Shepard!" The Turian councilor shouted.

"You three are looking out only for yourselves." Shepard said.

"This is obviously going nowhere." the asari councilor sighed.

"Not if you three insist on complaining on the way I do things." Shepard replied

"We've had enough, we are leaving!" The turian councilor spat.

"Then I take it you won't help me?" Shepard grunted. "Very well."

Shepard grabbed her pistol and pointed it at the councilors. "If you will not be my knights, then you three will be my pawns."

"You can't keep us here!" The turian councilor shouted.

"Taking us hostage will be an act of war!" The asari councilor yelled.

"Yes and while the Citadel bickers on what to do next I'll move my fleet into the Traverse." Shepard teased.

Shepard suddenly felt her feet move off the ground and her back slammed into the wall behind her. "You dare threaten me!" Marus Kiprol, the asari councilor shouted. "I was an asari commando before I was a councilor!"

"I wish the old asari council member had this much nerve." Shepard grunted.

"Watch your mouth!" Marus shouted. "I should have had you executed instead of sent to prison!"

Shepard laughed at the asari. "I could have saved the Destiny Ascension, but we all know how that turned out."

The councilor slammed Shepard once more. "I'll personally over see your tribunal and execution Shepard!"

"Not today." Shepard grunted as her omni-tool flashed. A damping grenade shut off the councilors biotics. Shepard aimed her pistol at the asari and took a shot, hitting the asari in the head.

"Now I think we've got a failure to communicate." Shepard exhaled as she walked over the dead councilor.

"Shepard you…you murdered a councilor!" The salarian councilor exclaimed.

"Well I figure I only need you two." Shepard said nonchalantly.

The two councilors stared in horror at Shepard. They didn't know if she would kill them both or if she meant what she said about taking them hostage. "Wha…what do you want Shepard." The turian councilor stuttered trying to keep his composure.

Before Shepard could speak the humming of engines echoed in the room. Outside the window a shuttle floated just outside the building. The shuttles hatch opened and a masked woman opened fire. The two councilors were shot immediately; Shepard took cover under a table and returned fire.

The shooting stopped, Shepard loaded the next heat sink and ran to the shuttle. Shepard jumped into the shuttle and pinned the woman to the floor. The woman's omni tool flared and the shuttle moved erratically away from the building, knocking the both of them out of the shuttle and onto the roof of another building.

Shepard sluggishly picked herself up. "You know you really fucked up my plan." Shepard grunted, picking up her pistol. "Now I have to move things a lot faster than I want."

The woman also picked herself up. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." She replied sheepishly.

"I just wanted to compare my abilities to the great "Hazel Shepard"!" She mocked.

"Who sent you?" Shepard questioned.

"First things first." The woman said as she activated her omni tool and overheated Shepard's pistol.

Shepard's weapon burned in her hand. The woman ran at Shepard with a knife drawn. Shepard moved out of the way and grabbed the woman's arm; the woman ducked and swept Shepard's leg in a single motion.

"Gotten slow granny!" The woman teased. "I'm finding it hard to believe that Miri wants us to follow you."

The woman stood over Shepard with her foot pressing down over her throat. "You my friend are a relic of the past."

Shepard took another pistol that was strapped to her leg and fired three times into the woman's stomach. "You…cheated." The woman grunted as she fell to the ground.

"You talk too much." Shepard rasped. Shepard stood up and walked to the woman. "Who sent you?" She demanded.

"The same people responsible for your resurrection." The woman coughed.

"Cerberus?" Shepard asked.

The woman laughed. "No shit Sherlock!"

Shepard rolled her eyes and shot the woman once more, killing her. Shepard walked over to the woman's body and removed her mask. Shepard was shocked to find out that the woman under the mask was…her.

**End.**

**AN/ I hope this chapter didn't drag for too long, this chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to cut it down and remove some things. **

**Keep reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: From Bad to Worse.

Hazel Shepard looked over the body of this assassin and couldn't help but feel a little proud. Someone had obviously gone through great lengths to recreate the Lazarus project and used it to make a clone of her. This clone had skill and most likely would have killed her if not for the clones excessive talking.

"Shepard are you alright?" Liara exclaimed from behind Shepard.

"I'm fine." Shepard answered, rubbing her throat.

When Liara got next to Shepard she looked at the body of the former assassin in shock. "By the goddess!" She exclaimed.

"This assassin murdered the council and tried to kill me." Shepard announced.

"Why does she look like you?" Liara asked in amazement.

"She mentioned Cerberus and someone named "Miri." Shepard said aloud. Shepard thought about what she just said and something clicked in her head. "Well if she wanted my attention all she had to do was call!" Shepard muttered.

Liara looked confused and asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Miranda, she's head of Cerberus and apparently still has a bit of a grudge." Shepard snorted.

"Why?" Liara asked.

"When the reapers where destroyed and the Illusive man disappeared, she wanted me to lead Cerberus." Shepard answered hastily. "I told her no and we had a falling out."

"But why kill the council?" Liara quizzically asked. "Because of you humanity is stronger than ever."

Shepard let out a heavy sigh and walked away from the body and to Liara. "I don't know, but as of now things are too dangerous for you to be here!"

"I can handle myself and you need my help!" Liara shouted back in a fierce tone of voice that made Shepard flinch. "Maybe I can talk to the council representatives on the Citadel."

"That won't work!" Shepard shouted. "I invited them here and as a gesture of good faith they arrived in one ship. Now it looks like I killed them to take advantage of them."

"But you weren't right?" Liara asked suspiciously.

Shepard looked away from the asari. "You were, weren't you?" Liara questioned.

Shepard didn't answer for a long time and turned her back on Liara. "Yes." She answered coldly.

Liara didn't know what to say. She knew that Hazel would do what needed to be done but shut couldn't see the justification of killing the council."Hazel I…I don't understand, why would you kill the council!"

"Why wouldn't I!" Shepard shot back agitatedly. "They took ten years of my life and I would think it fair to take theirs!"

"I don't believe that!" Liara shouted back.

"It doesn't matter now and the why I see it you have two choices!" Shepard grunted.

"You can stay or you can leave!"

Liara knew if she stayed that she would be a target and probably wouldn't ever be safe again. Liara didn't answer and looked away from Shepard. Shepard glared at the asari. "Do what you want!" Shepard said angrily, walking away from her.

"Wait!" Liara exclaimed.

Shepard stopped. "I left once." Liara muttered.

"And?" Shepard scoffed.

Liara gave Shepard a smile. "You turned into a complete wreck, so I'll stay to make sure you don't shoot yourself."

Shepard laughed. "Thank you for the concern!"

"_Shepard!"_ Hazel's comm. cracked.

"What is it?" She replied.

"_The geth on the station are acting strange."_

"What do you mean?" Shepard questioned.

"_They aren't responding to verbal commands and a geth cruiser isn't responding to our signals!"_

Shepard couldn't think why the geth would be acting so strange. But then she thought of the clone, the Cerberus connection and then her thoughts brought her to something at this point she really hoped wasn't the case.

"Get everyone to a shelter!" Shepard yelled over her comm.

Liara has never seen Shepard like this. She was clearly afraid of something. "What's wrong?" Liara asked worriedly.

"_Shepard the geth are attacking!"_

**End.**

**AN/ This chapter is very short, but I think this is a good place to end.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Farewell to a Friend.

"_Shepard we've passed the relay and will touch down on Aite in five minutes!" _

"Good." Shepard replied. "Ground teams will secure Prometheus, Atlas and Vulcan stations!" Shepard ordered.

"My team will take Hermes!"

"_What about civilians?"_

"Who are you?" Shepard questioned.

"_Jenkins…pilot Leroy Jenkins…Ma'am!" _

"Kid these "civilians" work on a project that is responsible for hundreds of deaths on Omega!" Shepard yelled. "No one lives!"

"_Ye…yes Ma'am!"_

Ten years ago Shepard allowed a project to control the geth continue, even though almost everyone who worked on the project died. She never thought the project would be used on her.

"You think the cheer leader is here?" Jack asked in mock excitement.

"If she is then she's mine!" Shepard growled.

"Damn Shep fine you can have her!" Jack whined.

"Shepard we've got trouble!" Garrus shouted.

"The alliance garrison in orbit above Aite is telling us to turn around!"

Shepard walked to the comm. "All ships move in and destroy the Alliance garrison!" Shepard ordered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Garrus questioned.

Shepard ignored him. "I don't want a single ship still in orbit!"

Garrus ran to Shepard and grabbed her arm off the monitor. "Shepard those are Alliance ships!"

"I don't care Garrus!" Shepard screamed snatching her arm away from the turian. "People died on Omega and I'll be damned if I let anyone get in my way!

"That includes you as well." Shepard grunted. "Now are we going to have a problem?"

Garrus turned around and didn't answer. "Good, now go with Jack to destroy the V.I." Shepard ordered.

* * *

The Shuttle made its way to the landing zone of Hermes station. With Shepard was Liara and Grunt. "We haven't taken fire." Grunt said.

"State the obvious much." Shepard sighed.

"_Garrus here!"_

"What's happening?" Shepard asked.

"_The teams are taking fire but we're pushing through!" _Garrus answered.

"Alright keep me updated, Shepard out!"

"It is strange that we haven't taken fire." Liara whispered.

"She's here." Shepard said.

"Hard to believe that woman has gotten to you." Grunt growled. "She always seemed…useless."

"You shouldn't underestimate an opponent regardless of who they are. Shepard snapped. "As leader of your clan Grunt you should know this!"

"I know but Lawson never seemed like a threat to be concerned with like the Illusive man." Grunt replied.

"I think Grunt might have a point." Liara added. "She hasn't made a move against you until recently."

"Something's…wrong."

"We'll know soon enough!" Shepard snorted. "We're here!"

* * *

"Watch your flank!" Jack yelled, bioticaly slamming a group of Cerberus commandos through a wall.

Garrus whipped around and took out the last few guards. "Thanks Jack." He exhaled.

"What the hell are you thinking running in like that?" Jack yelled.

"I was...I don't know." Garrus sighed.

"If it's about Shepard then you need to let it go and focus before some thing puts a hole in that scaly head of yours!" Jack barked.

"You don't think she's acting strange lately?" Garrus asked.

"No." Jack snapped. "Why?" she asked looking at the turian suspiciously.

"The council gets assassinated, this clone, leaving Kolyat in charge while she's away and this attack..."

"Get to the point!" Jack interrupted.

"Do you think Shepard set all this up to happen...I'm mean it's not impossible that she might be hiding some thing." Garrus said uneasily.

Jacked laughed. "Now you sound like Kolyat and his damn conspiracies!"

"Look if Shepard wanted us dead or had plans on taking over the galaxy we'd be the first to know." Jack retorted.

"I know but still." Garrus growled.

"Still nothing!" Jack yelled. "Shep's your friend and the closest thing I have to family, so you'd better not try anything or I'll tear off those mandibles and shove'em where a sun don't shine!"

"I...I'm sorry Jack." Garrus said remorsefully.

"Damn right you are!" She spat. "Come on we've got a base to clear out."

* * *

Shepard and her team wander through Hermes station. They haven't seen a single Cerberus operative since they arrived. "I don't like this." Shepard whispers.

"I would have thought we'd have a fight!" Grunt growled.

"This is the main base and we've found nothing." Liara added.

"That's because there's nothing to find!"

Shepard's team turned around and opened fire. The person behind them ducked and tossed a high explosive grenade at the groups feet, sending them falling to the floor. As the assailant began to draw her weapon Liara caught her in a stasis field while Shepard and Grunt stood back up.

"That was close." Liara exhaled.

"Keep her down." Shepard ordered. "I want some answers."

Shepard walked closer to the attacker and sure enough it was another clone. "Who are you?  
Shepard questioned.

"I'm you or just the parts of you that make you a good killer." The clone replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shepard yelled.

"We are made to be exactly like you in both skill and emotion." The clone answered. "Obviously we aren't perfect."

"Why does Miranda have clones of me?" Shepard questioned.

"Don't you think it would be nice to have an army with you're skill, determination and resolve?"  
The clone chuckled. "No...oh well Miranda does and personally clones are a little cliche ."

Shepard shot the clone in the shoulder. "The next one is in your head!" She barked. "Is Miranda here?"

"Project overlord was moved so...no she's not!" The clone grunted in pain.

"What are you saying?" Liara questioned.

"Planet Aite is an Alliance colony and Miranda knowing that you'd come here set you up." The clone said coldly. "And now you've made and enemy of you're strongest allies."

"Tell me where she is!" Shepard barked, pushing her gun against her clones forehead.

The clone gave her a devilish smirk. Her omni tool flared and it suddenly seemed like the entire planet was being rocked by explosions.

"What the hell was that?" Grunt shouted.

"That's the sound of you're mercs getting blown to hell...or at least the ones in any of the other bases." The clone chuckled.

Shepard fired a shot right in the clones head and emptied the thermal clip as she hit the floor. Shepard flared her omni tool and spoke through her communicator. "This is Shepard is any one still alive?"

"_This is ground team B at Vulcan station!" _

"Give me a status report!" Shepard ordered.

"_The explosion tore us up and we need pick up!"_

"It's on it's way and are you getting a signal of any other teams?" Shepard asked.

"_No ma'am I'm not reading anything from the other groups!"_

Shepard noticed someone trying to open a new channel. She saw that it was from the team she sent to Atlas station and she immediately opened the channel. "Oh my god Garrus are you alright?" She exclaimed.

"_It's Jack and Shep..."_

Shepard knew what was coming next and fell to her knees as she heard it.

"_Garrus is dead...I'm sorry."_

**End.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Jack**

"Blue has she come out yet?" Jack asked impatiently.

"No she hasn't." Liara sighed. "She won't even talk to me."

"She's taking it that hard huh?" Jack said aloud.

"Yeah." Liara exhaled. "Grunt had to carry her on the ship she…"

"That's it!" Jack growled, marching down the corridor.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Liara shouted, after her.

"I getting her to talk, if she likes it or not!" Jack yelled.

Liara run up to her. "That isn't a good idea."

"And letting her bitch and moan is?" Jack snapped.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Liara whispered.

Jack stomped to Shepard's quarters, the door was locked and Shepard wouldn't answer Jack's calls. "Shepard open the damn door!" She yelled banging on the door.

"Go away Jack!" Shepard shouted back.

"It's been two days!" Jack shouted. "Look I'm sorry about Garrus but…"

"Go to hell!" Shepard shouted, interrupting the biotic.

"You're gonna open this door or I'll blast it open!" Jack barked.

Shepard didn't answer. "Fine you'd better move out of the way!" Jack yelled. Jack put her hand in front of the door; a biotic pulse rushed out of her body and sent the door flying into Shepard's room.

Jack looked across from her and noticed the door was lodged into the wall in front of her. "I didn't kill you did I?" Jack asked sheepishly.

"No and you're in here now, so what do you want?" Shepard growled, from behind Jack.

"Shep I know your taking Garrus's death hard but…"

"You're gonna tell me to get over it and endure these feelings I have?" Shepard interrupted.

"You ever lose anybody Jack?" She asked bitterly. "Can you even care about someone?"

"Fuck you!" Jack yelled. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"I don't need to know much Jack!" Shepard snapped. "You've been a scared kid all your life and the only reason you follow me is, because you need someone to hold your hand!"

"So says the privileged spacer kid who's had everything given to her!" Jack replied angrily.

"I've struggled my entire life, so don't you ever talk down to me!" Jack yelled.

"And whose fault is that!" Shepard yelled back.

"When you escaped Cerberus you could has done anything, but what did you do Jack?"

Shepard walked closer to the biotic. "Have you ever been responsible for any one but yourself Jack?" She questioned coldly. Jack didn't answer. "I didn't think so."

"When I got most of my team killed on Torfan I felt it!" Shepard yelled.

"I know about Torfan Shep, what's your point!"

"Did you know I was sick about Torfan?" Shepard questioned.

"That I didn't sleep for days because of all the death I was a part of?" She continued. "And I didn't even get a war crimes tribunal."

Shepard walked past Jack and leaned against the wall. "They told me I did humanity a great service and sent me to do more missions that where just as bad or worse."

Jack laughed. "I've seen you kill Shep, you've got it as bad as I do!"

"You should know that it gets easier each time you do it." Shepard replied, a half grin on her face. "It just took awhile for it to get easy."

"Aren't you the one who told me…"

"A hole in the head solves everything." Shepard interrupted. "Yeah it does!" She shouted.

"It's just when friends get in the way of what you have to do…that's when it gets hard again." Shepard said. "That's what I learned on Torfan, fighting Saren and everything between."

"That's why you're taking Garrus's death so hard?" Jack asked.

"The last thing I did was give him orders!" Shepard yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"You know that old turian wouldn't have minded dying for you." Jack said, trying her best to console her.

Shepard smiled. "You really suck at the whole 'comforting' thing."

Jack laughed. "Yeah that's what you've got blue for."

"I still don't like the way this feels Jack." Shepard sighed.

"Annoying thoughts and emotions eating at your insides?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's a real pain!" Shepard grunted.

"Well snap out of that shit!" Jack shouted. "You took over an entire section of the galaxy and you've got those Citadel pussies scared!"

Shepard started laughing. "What the hell is so damn funny?" Jack yelled.

"Nothing." She answered. "Thanks for the talk."

Jack rolled her eyes. "You gonna be ok?"

Shepard nodded and for Jack that was good enough. Jack walked out of the room to be met with Liara waiting outside the door. "I take all the yelling and laughing means she's ok now?" She asked.

"Sure." Jack answered. "All she needed to do was get in touch with that inner psycho a little." Jack said, walking past the asari.

**End.**

* * *

**AN/ All character death is final in my stories, so I'm sorry Garrus is dead. (I'm a little surprised no one freaked about Tali's death earlier in the story.) **

**If Jack was a little out of character sorry but I really wanted to use some one and it was not going to be Liara or Grunt. **

**The next few chapters are a big deal so please keep reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A solution to the Shepard problem.**

_This is Alliance news wire with breaking news. The geth and quarians have pulled out of defense commitments, with the Terminus Alliance. This comes weeks after the council's disappearance and invasion of the Systems Alliance colony of Aite. This may confirm rumors of a divide in Shepard's army._

In the week following the council's assassination, Councilor Blare Feldmen called in a state of emergency for Council space and stretched the Citadel fleet to blockade every mass relay to the Terminus systems. He is currently meeting with council representatives in the council chamber, to discuss a form of action.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Feldmen greeted.

"Why did you call this meeting human?" The turian rep growled. "We have enough problems without you instigating a war with Shepard!"

"Had my colleagues heeded my warnings they'd still be alive today." Feldmen calmly answered.

"True enough but what is the point of this meeting?" The asari rep asked.

Feldmen exhaled heavily. "We are on the verge of a galactic crisis!" Feldmen shouted, clenching his fist. "The Citadel fleet is still being rebuilt and we all know we can't fight Shepard and her army!"

"No!" The turian yelled. "The Turian Hierarchy…"

"Is rebuilding its fleet and struggling to maintain order on its colonies!" Feldmen interrupted. "The Asari Republic and the Salarian Union aren't in a much better position either." He added.

"The councilor is right." The asari rep conceded. "We're all still recovering from the Reaper conflict and a full scale war with the Terminus would be a massacre."

"What are you saying?" The salarian asked suspiciously.

"The galaxy needs real leadership; we can't afford to ignore threats like the old council and my colleagues did!" Feldmen shouted. "Humanity at this point in time has the largest fleet in the galaxy!"

"You are suggesting we hand humanity the council?" The salrian rep questioned.

"Yes I am." Feldmen answered. "We cannot ignore Shepard like the old council did with Saren and the Reapers."

"Why the sudden change of heart Feldmen?" The asari questioned. "It was you that dismantled the human council in the first place."

"I disagreed with the manner in which we gained the council, but not our results." He answered. "A human council kept order in the days after the siege of the Citadel; we dropped crime in the Wards."

"And it was a human council that defeated the Reapers!" he continued.

"Shepard threatens the peace we've achieved in the last ten years and it will take a human council to stop her!" Feldmen proclaimed. "Humanity knows the sacrifices we must make to survive, the question is do you!"

The asari rep. looked nervously at the human in front of her. "We'll need to…discuss…"

"We don't have time to talk!" Feldmen interrupted. "We need action and we need it now, if we're going to win against Shepard!"

The representatives looked at each other intensly, as if they were reading each other's minds. They knew everything Feldmen said was true. If Shepard attacked they would be helpless, they needed humanity.

"The human…is right." The turian rep said uneasily.

"The turian Hierarchy will make any fleet and troop commitments, which it is asked of." The turian mumbled.

"And the STG will forward any relevant data on Shepard's fleet movements and activities in the Terminus Sytems." The salarian conceded.

Feldmen sighed in relief. "I appreciate you're sacrifices that you've both made for the galaxy."

The other two reps look at the asari. "I can't believe you two!" She yelled. "He's playing off of our fears and your all letting him!"

"I can assure you this is only temporary." Feldmen explained. "If we don't do this we will be crushed by Shepard and do you think a galaxy under her will be any better?"

"Feldmen how long is temporary?" She questioned. "How do I know you aren't establishing some kind of dictatorship?"

The asari looked back at her fellow representatives, who were quiet the entire time. "You two can do what you want!" She yelled storming out of the council chamber. "But the asari will have nothing to do with this new council!"

**End.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Old Friend, an Older Enemy

_The Asari Republic has stepped down as a council race. Asari representatives disagree with the restructuring of the council. Chancellor Blare Feldmen could not be reached for comment._

"Anyone else notice the vid say Chancellor?" Jack yawned kicking her feet up on the table.

"Yes and it is now two minutes until midnight." Shepard grunted.

In the hour of finding out about Feldmen gaining control of the council Shepard called a meeting of her advisers. "Admiral what is the situation on the batarian issue?" She asked turning to a holo of a quarian admiral.

"_We've secured Khar'Shan, but fighting is still rampant on their outer colonies."_ The admiral explained. _"But the krogen have quelled any of the serious fighting."_

"Ok give me the bad news." Shepard asked.

"_The quarian and geth ships in the area are pulling out of batarian space."_ The admiral sighed.

"What!" Shepard exclaimed, gaping wildly at the quarian.

"_We cannot take any more losses and honestly Commander war with the Citadel is now inevitable and we cannot be involved!"_ he shouted.

"Shepard angrily slammed her fist into the table. "Admiral just give me two months!" she pleaded.

"_I'm sorry Shepard."_ The admiral exhaled, cutting connection.

"Fuck!" She screamed. "Any other bombs to be thrown?" she grunted.

Jack sighed heavily and moved her feet from the table. "The mercs want more money and more volunteers are jumping ship every day." Jack said. "And a lot of the aliens are getting a little antsy."

"Why!" Shepard scoffed. "They probably think I plan on taking over the Citadel or whatever bullshit they say on the vids."

Jack chuckled. "You said it not me."

Shepard turned to a holo of Grunt. "So how are the Krogen doing in the outer systems?"

Grunt growled at the question. _"Our numbers are stretched too thin near the border to the traverse and there's a situation on Tuchanka that needs to be dealt with."_

"Great and now you'll be too preoccupied with that and will have to pull troops out of the systems." Shepard grunted. "Dismissed Grunt." Shepard ordered.

The holo of the krogen faded. "Kolyatt give me something."

"_We're still pulling bodies out of the wreckage in the lower districts."_The drell reported._ "But the vorcha are becoming a growing problem."_

"Oh my god!" Shepard shouted. "Liara didn't we pay those vermin?"

"The war in batarian space and invading Aite have put us on a pretty tight budget." Liara answered. "We still have yet to pay the mercenaries, so the vorcha were low on that list..."

"You're saying we're broke?" Shepard interrupted.

"We have enough to pay the mercenaries a weeks pay." Liara mumbled.

"Fantastic, fanfuckingtastic!" Shepard yelled. "Kolyatt I'll be docking in a few minuets, I'll deal with the vorcha in when I get there."

Kolyatt nodded and his holo disappeared. Shepard growled angrily. "Shoot me now!" She yelled slumping into her chair and burying her head in her hands.

Liara walked over to the distraught commander. "Hazel I'm sure every thing will work out." She said, trying to comfort her.

"I need a miracle this time Liara." Shepard groaned.

"I'm gonna find some thing to do." Jack uncomfortably said, walking out of the briefing room.

"The ships sinking blue bird and I'm going down with it." Shepard sighed.

"Don't talk like that!" Liara shouted. "You can't give up now, we've done to much to just throw it away!"

"Why not Liara?" Shepard whispered. "Why can't I just give up?"

Liara smiled. "Because you are the first human spectre, the savior of the galaxy and the terror of the Terminus systems."

"Because I am the goddamn Hazel Shepard right?" Shepard laughed.

Liara moved the hair covering Hazel's face and smiled. "That's right." she whispered , sharing a kiss with the human.

_Commander you need to get to the bridge! _The intercom barked. _You need to see this!_ The voice shouted frantically.

Shepard ran to the bridge. Everyone in the CIC was moving around in a panic and when she got to the helm she saw why. Much to her surprise and anger, Systems Alliance war ships surrounded Omega.

"I could really use that miracle about now." Shepard grunted. "Have they opened communications yet?" Shepard asked the scared pilot.

"Yea...yes...yes ma'am!" he answered fearfully.

"Well open the comm already!" Shepard barked.

After what seemed like hours of watch the pilot nervously tap buttons, they finally get a response. _"This is Admiral Ashley Williams of the Systems Alliance and I demand that you surrender peacefully!" _

Shepard flinched with surprise. The council sending a fleet was one thing, but sending a friend of hers was something she wasn't ready for. "Why are you here Ash?" Shepard asked.

"_You invaded and Alliance colony and murdered the council!"_ She shouted

Shepard laughed. "Invaded a colony sure, but I didn't kill the council."

"_I wish I could believe you."_ Ashley replied._ "But you betrayed me as well!"_

"Ash I'd never..."

"_Never what!"_ She shouted. "_You attacked an Alliance colony, killed Alliance soldiers and now you're moving into the Traverse!"_

"_I used to believe in what you stood for!" _Ashley snapped._ "But I can't trust you anymore and I have to stop you."_

"_Look the council wants you...dead or alive." _Ashley uneasily said.

"You mean Feldmen sent you." Shepard scoffed. "I bet he gave you this lengthy speech about how bad I am and that I have to be stopped." Shepard scoffed.

"Ash there's some thing coming and I need to stop it before it's to late!" Shepard shouted. "You wont understand but..."

"_Then make me understand!" _Ashley yelled._"You've made the batarians pay a dozen times over and you've taken over the Terminus!"_

"Ash there are worse things in this galaxy!" Shepard snapped.

"Ash I'm sorry Alliance soldiers died on Aite but this is bigger than them, me and even you!" Shepard yelled.

"_Hazel please just surrender!"_ Ashley pleaded.

"You know I won't do that." Shepard coldly replied. "Chief you've got a mission to finish, so stop talking to me and finish it!" Shepard shouted.

* * *

"Aye,aye!" Ashley responded. "All Alliance ships move in and take Shepard out!"

"We've got her ships out numbered!" Ashley yelled.

"That maybe but this is Shepard!" The dreadnought's pilot said.

Ashley glared at the pilot. But he was right, Shepard would have prepared for an attack like this and anything could happen. "Admiral!" She ships navigator yelled. "I've got some intense readings coming from the Omega 4 relay!"

"Impossible!" Ashley snapped. "That relay hasn't been active since..."

"Admiral Shepard's flag ship is closing in and it's using the others as cover!" An operator yelled.

"Damn it!" Ashley yelled. She knew what Shepard was doing. A dreadnought's guardian lasers are useless at close range and is using hit and run strikes on the ship. Any intercepting ship might get a hit, but another one of Shepard's would take out that intercepting ship and Ashley would never fire the main gun at point blank range, out of fear of hitting any number of her ships.

And to make matters worse they are fighting in the asteroid field of Omega making most maneuvering too dangerous to attempt. "Shields at eighty percent and falling!" Another operator shouted. "We need to get out of this asteroid field!"

"Admiral there's been another major spike at the Omega 4 relay!" The navigator shouted. "Somethings coming through!"

* * *

"Commander somethings through the Omega 4 relay!" Shepard's pilot yelled.

Shepard slumped against the wall and slid onto the floor. "It's started."She whispered.

"Oh my god!" The pilot yelled. He looked out of his window, he saw some thing he'd only seen in the vids. It was a ship of enormous power, it plowed through ships like nothing and was closing in on Omega.

"Shepard that's a..."

"Yes a Reaper." Shepard calmly interrupted. "An advanced star ship that will kill us all."

The pilot looked at Shepard in shock. "I thought you killed those things!" he yelled.

Shepard smiled at the pilot. "Well we can all dismiss that claim." She laughed.

The pilot looked at his monitor in terror. "Oh god...more are coming through!"

Shepard ignored the pilot and occupied herself on typing on her omni tool. "What the hell are you doing!" the pilot screamed.

"Pressing the 'I win' button a little early." She answered calmly. Shepard pulled out her pistol and shot the pilot dead. Shepard got up from the floor and pushed the dead pilot out of the seat. Shepard activated a channel with the rest of her ships. "All ships retreat!" she ordered. "Omega is lost!"

Shepard looked outside at the ships scrambling for escape from the fiery death the Reapers will bring them. As Shepard typed the last few combinations of numbers on her omni tool that would insure her escape, she looked down at her monitor. Ashley was trying to open a communications channel, she ignored it and retreated with her ships.

Tears fell down her eyes as her omni tool faded and she took one last look at her doomed friend's ship. "I'm sorry Ash...I'm so sorry." She cried, tears falling uncontrollably down her face.

"Good bye"

**End.**

**AN/ Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:An Offer**

"Admiral what is that?" The dreadnoughts operator yelled.

Ashley froze with fear when she saw what was outside her ship." Oh my god…that's …a…a"

"Admiral what do we do!" the pilot yelled.

Ashley snapped out of her fear induced trance and turned to the pilot. "Quick open a comm. With Shepard she'll…"

"She clo…closed the comm. Admiral." The pilot stuttered.

Ashley's body fell numb, She couldn't breathe, it was like all the air in her lungs were sucked out by the vacuum of space.

"Alert the council!" Ashley shouted. "Tell them…" Ashley's attention was caught by a brilliant flash of light coming from Omega. "Everyone brace for impact!"

* * *

Blare Feldmen the new chancellor of the new human council was a busy man. He'd convinced the other races except the asari to give him complete control of the council. His first order of business was sending a fleet to capture Hazel Shepard. He now has another concern, the Reapers have returned and Shepard might be the only one who can stop them. But he believes there is another way.

"Chancellor I think she's waking up!" The doctor announced.

"Take me to her." Feldmen ordered.

He was aboard a space station in the horse head nebula taking care of urgent business. The chancellor walked quickly to the stations med bay. In one of the beds laid the woman who led the assault on Omega station.

"Admiral how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Where am I?" She asked, the lights blinding her.

"You've done enough doctor." Feldmen said. "I have something to discuss with the Admiral."

"Wait." The Admiral exhaled.

"It's good to see your still alive Ms. Williams."

Ashley pulled herself up from the bed, wincing in pain as she did so. "Where am I?" she asked.

"A secure location." Feldmen answered. "No one else survived the attack on Omega, you are extremely lucky that we found your body intact."

Ashley shot a glare at the chancellor. "What do mean "found my body intact"?" she asked suspiciously.

"You died and we found your body in the wreckage of your dreadnought." Feldmen answered. "I brought you back."

"Impossible!" Ashley shouted. "You can't…"

"The same procedure was done with Shepard." Feldmen interrupted. "But to be fair she was in much worse shape than you."

"It took us two years to bring her back and only a week with you." He added.

"Who are you…really?" Ashley questioned.

Feldmen gave the admiral a toothy grin. "That is of no consequence."

"Whatever!" Ashley spat "Did Shepard make it out alive?"

"Yes." Feldmen answered. "And she's been using Omega's destruction as a rallying cry for war with the citadel."

"And the Reapers are back!" Ashley added

"I know." Feldmen quickly replied. "But the galaxy is on the brink and we're fighting amongst ourselves."

"Hazel won't cooperate." Ashley whispered to herself.

"In order to survive Williams we need to make hard decisions." Feldmen said. "None of which will be easy."

Ashley tightly clinched her fist. "Do you know where she is?" She grunted.

Feldmen gave a long sigh and began scratching the back of his neck."My sources tell me she's on the edge of the Terminus systems and the traverse." He answered. "Honestly we don't know and she's becoming a threat each passing hour."

Ashley gave the councilor a puzzled look. "What is she doing?"

"Most people in the galaxy believe you ordered Omega to be destroyed and that has caused certain members of the Alliance admiralty to defect to Shepard's side and the Asari Republic is giving aid to her and allowing their worlds to be safe havens for Shepard and her troops." Feldmen answered. "A major invasion by Shepard and the asari is inevitable."

Ashley got up from bed and got in the chancellors face. "Hazel would never…"

"Invade an Alliance planet or leave a friend to die while the reapers slaughtered her allies?" Feldmen interrupted.

"Then let me stop her!" Ashley snapped.

"You're an alliance admiral that got the troops she brought with her to Omega killed and you are technically dead." Feldmen replied calmly. "Systems Alliance ships are leaving the Terminus systems and coming to the Citadel."

"Also no ship can enter or exit the blockade I've set across the Attican Traverse, without my authorization." Feldmen added.

"You have to let me try!" Ashley yelled.

Feldmen agitatedly exhaled. "There is one way!"

Ashley backed off from Feldmen and leaned against the bed. "What is it?"

"I can give you the writs and privileges of the special tactics and reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." He answered.

Ashley burst into laughter. "You want to make me a spectre?"

"Unofficially yes, but that is the only way you're getting to Shepard."

Ashley was quit for a moment and wasn't sure what to think. Killing Shepard would mean that her army would become disorganized and the asari would lose their chance to take back the citadel and the rouge alliance admirals would be hunted down. But most of all the Reapers where back and with Shepard gone Feldmen could unify the galaxy. "I'll do it." She muttered.

"Thank you Admiral Williams."

The med bay doors slide open, a dark haired woman wearing a Cerberus logo walked in. "How is my patient?" She asked.

"Oh…this is Dr. Oriana Lawson." Feldmen introduced. "She's responsible for your operation."

Ashley darted a glare at the doctor. "What is a Cerberus operative doing her!" she snapped.

"I'm a specialist in the technology that brought you back to the ranks of the living." Oriana calmly answered. "Chancellor Feldmen managed to find me just in time to save your life."

"So are you the same doctor who brought Hazel back?" Ashley asked.

"That was my sister and believe me when I say my work is far superior." Oriana scoffed.

"There will be time for questions later." Feldmen interrupted. "I have some things to discuss with Oriana."

Feldmen and Oriana walked out of the med bay together. "Did she take the offer?" Oriana asked, walking down the hallway.

"Yes and soon all obstacles will be out of my way." Feldmen responded. "That includes you and you're traitorous sister!"

Oriana turned around and paused at the site of the human councilor brandishing a pistol. "I know you've been giving Miranda Intel on my activities."

The fear in Oriana's eyes was unmistakable. "I…I haven't talked to her in…"

"Don't lie to me!" Feldmen snapped. "But it doesn't matter now."

Feldmen grinned evilly at Oriana. "An interested party is on their way to greet you're sister on Caleston."

"You didn't!" Oriana exclaimed.

Feldmen fired two shots into Oriana's abdomen. Oriana lay on the floor, blood pooling around her "Yes I did" He whispered standing over Oriana's body. "Shepard is going to kill Miranda and a detachment of turian ships will make sure she doesn't escape."

"One of them will stop you." Oriana coughed. "one of..."

Feldmen laughed at the dying women and walked passed her body."I doubt that."

"I really do."

**End.**

**AN/ That Feldmen is a bit of a weasel isn't he? Oriana at first didn't even talk to Ashley in the beginning but decided to change it. This begs the question of how Miranda will respond.**

**Any way I hope you all like this chapter and the story so far, the end is in sight. (like five chapters) So keep reading and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Hazel Shepard**

_It's been one week since the destruction of Omega in the terminus systems. The human systems alliance and the council are being blamed for the deaths of civilians on the station, several races have spoken out against the councils invasion of the Terminus systems. Commander Hazel Shepard has used this in the form of a mass recruitment drive all over the terminus systems and has gained an ally in the asari. She has not told them about the return of the Reapers._

"I understand Admiral and I'll have my forces moved to Lusia in the next day or two." Shepard responded to the holo of an asari.

"All right and I don't know how you did it but you've got the 63rd Alliance scout flotilla and the 2nd fleet docked here." the asari said.

"Just make sure you asari are ready." Shepard told the asari admiral before cutting the comm.

"So we're really invading the Citadel?" Liara asked.

"Yes." Shepard answered, turning to Liara.

"Can we pay those mercenaries so they can stop having their god damned hands out?" Shepard asked.

"The anonymous donations and the funds we're getting from the Asari Republic came through and now we can pay them a years salary." Liara answered. "And Hazel..."

"What Liara!" Shepard snapped.

"When are you going to talk about what happened at Omega?" Liara asked, not hiding the agitation in her voice.

"Nothing to talk about!" She angrily dismissed. "Everyone who died was a casualty in the war!" She yelled.

"How can you say that?" Liara yelled. "Kolyatt and millions of others died on Omega!" Liara marched over to Shepard, grabbing her shoulder. "And you don't even care!"

Hazel slapped the blue hand away from her shoulder. "Should I feel sorry that a haven for criminals and the corrupt is rubble?"

"What about Kolyatt?" Liara shouted. "And Ashley she was your friend!" she continued, getting her Hazel's face.

"I failed Kolyatt I wish I could have gotten him off the station and I couldn't!" Shepard yelled shoving the asari. " Ashley is another friend I'm responsible for killing!" she shouted, shoving Liara once more.

Shepard walked away from Liara and sat on her bed."Kaiden on Virmire,Joker dying with the Normandy, Garrus and Tali and my not being able to save Thane from his disease." She mumbled. "And now my best friend is dead and once again it's my fault."

"Those weren't your fault Zel." Liara said remorsefully. "You had no idea that the Reapers would return." She said trying to comfort her lover.

"Yes I did." Shepard grunted, clinching her fists together, looking away from Liara. "I didn't know when but I knew they would."

"What do you mean?" Liara asked, puzzled by what Shepard was saying.

"The year 2190 before I got arrested I found a damaged Reaper and I boarded it." Shepard explained. "I found a beacon on it and it had data that told me the rest of the Reaper fleet retreated beyond the Omega 4 relay."

"What did you do?" Liara asked.

"I went to the only person I thought that would be able to help." Shepard sighed. " I went to Miranda Lawson."

"What happened?" Liara asked growing more curious.

"She asked me to lead Cerberus in the fight against the Reapers and I told her no, so we had a falling out...shots were fired." Shepard continued. "And after I visited mom, I was one my way to kill Aria and then I got arrested."

"Why didn't you put up a fight?" Liara asked.

"I was tired Liara." Shepard said. "Tired of all the fighting and death...I was stupid." she grunted, walking away from Liara. "I'm the butcher of Torfan, I kill for nothing and the murderer of the council!" She shouted.

"No your not!" Liara yelled, standing back up and pulling Shepard to her."There's more to you than what the vids and politicians say!"

Shepard scoffed at Liara's defense" Your right I kill my friends to."

"Ashley's death was not you're fault!" Liara shouted. "You couldn't save her, you..."

"Liara I blew up Omega." Shepard cut in, the tone in her voice devoid of emotion. "I when I saw the Reapers coming through the relay I blew up the station to take out as many as I could in the asteroid field."

Liara had a horrified expression on her face. She couldn't believe Shepard did what she's saying she did. "You didn't...you wouldn't"

"Blow up a space station full of mercenaries and other criminals...yes I would!" Hazel screamed." And you aren't in the least bit a saint either Shadow broker!" she yelled, jabbing a finger into the asari's chest.

"That was a long time ago!" Liara shot back giving Hazel an angry shove. " And your the one who got me away from that life and nothing I did as the Shadow broker doesn't even compare to what your saying you did!"

Before the couple could continue their argument Shepard's computer started chiming. Not saying anything Shepard walked past Liara and went to her computer. She stat down at her desk and began reading her message, seeming to forget Liara was in the room. Liara becoming more and more aggravated at Shepard's ignoring her moves in front of Shepard and began to read the message. "What the hell... is...so..."

The message read:

_Subject: undisclosed location._

_To: Shepard_

_Civilians have arrived at the location you specified, unloading procedures are underway and civilians have been cooperative in their relocation. The Live ships are being returned to the quarians._

_Awaiting further orders._

"Do you know how expensive it is to rent a quarian live ship?" Shepard joked.

Liara shot a angry glare at Shepard. "Why did you let me think you let all the civilians die and when did you move civilians?" She questioned.

"I rented a quarian live ship and after the attack on Omega, I had every one moved to a colony I've hidden over the two years." Shepard answered smiling at the confused asari. "You are so sexy when your mad blue bird, I couldn't help my self."

Liara rolled her eyes and got closer to Shepard, standing over her seductively. "There are easier ways to get my attention." she whispered leaning towards Shepard suggestively.

Shepard smiles and pulls her in for a long and passionate kiss. Standing back up taking off her shirt and undoing her belt. Shepard and Liara stumble onto the bed with Shepard landing on top of the asari. "Liara I might not be the best person." Shepard said giving the asari another kiss.

"But I wont ever become something that you'll be ashamed of." she whispered, giving her a longer kiss.

"I could never be ashamed of you Zel." Liara said, kissing her back. "Just promise that when this is all over you'll be here."

Shepard gave a deep sigh and placed her forehead on top of Liara's. "As long as I have something to comeback to I'll be back." she whispered, lifting her head up. "I can promise that."

* * *

After about an hour Shepard came out of her room exhausted, but feeling better than she had been in the last few days. She was walking down the hallway buttoning her shirt when she looked down the hall to see Jack who had called for her earlier waiting for her."Someone got laid!" Jack teased.

"Non of your business." Shepard answered.

"Does Liara know about Omega?"

"She'll believe what she wants to!" Shepard shouted, cutting the biotic off. "You got some thing for me?"

"I got this off the body of that pilot you killed." Jack answered, handing her a data pad.

"This better be worth getting me out of bed." Shepard grunted.

"I think this is worth cutting a mind fuck session with blue a little short." Jack said.

Shepard snatched the data pad from Jacks hands and began reading the message. As she continued to read her once pleasant mode was changed to a much angrier one at seeing who the message was signed by. It was signed _Illusive man._

**End. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_If you are reading this then that means you found my spy, killed him and then searched his body. I've been impressed with what you've managed to accomplish in the last two years Shepard._

_You've conquered the Terminus systems, built an impressive army and crushed the batarian threat to humanity. I am aware of the renewed Reaper threat and that Miranda Lawson is an obstacle in your way. _

_The council has sent turian warships to the molten planet of Caleston. This planet is where you will find Miranda and what is left of Cerberus. Do with this information as you will Commander._

_Illusive man._

Shepard read and reread the message, each time growing angrier each time. "That bastard!" She thought, but she couldn't help but wonder if this really was the Illusive man or if Miranda was even on this planet.

_Approaching Cerberus base. _The shuttles V.I. said.

"That's strange" she muttered to herself, biting her bottom lip in curiosity. "Miranda would never broadcast a signal that a V.I. could pick up."

The shuttle landed, Shepard stepped out with her pistol drawn at the entrance to the Cerberus base. She walked to the entrance and to her surprise found that the door was open. The inside of the base had a single hallway that leads to an elevator.

She went into the elevator and without touching anything the elevator shot straight down. Staying calm, Shepard used her Omni tool to hack into the elevators controls and after awhile of decrypting through code the elevator descended down the shaft at a normal speed.

The doors swung open and revealed a sight that even had Shepard disturbed. The room was filled with pods that had clones of the commander resting inside them. "Hello Commander." A familiar Australian voice greeted from the front of the room.

Shepard walked further into the room. "Long time no see Miranda." Shepard answered back, not hiding the spite in her words. Miranda looked as she did ten years ago. "I've gotta ask Miri, why clones of all things?" Shepard questioned, looking around the room at all her clones, disgusted by every last one of them.

"It was originally the Illusive man's idea. He wanted an army with your skill and ruthlessness." She explained. "As you know they aren't perfect... they talk too damn much for one." she joked.

"Would you know where he is?" Shepard questioned angrily.

"I do and believe me if I could get to him he'd be dead already!" Miranda snapped, clenching her fists. "But that's not important and getting you to the Citadel is." she exhaled, becoming more calm.

Shepard was confused, Miranda had twice already tried to kill her. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Shepard questioned suspiciously.

Miranda glared at Shepard and walked closer to Shepard. "You were right about the Reapers. They are coming and you just might be the only one who can stop them!" She said raising her voice, pointing a finger at Shepard. "We can either waste time here or we can stop them!"

"Lets just hope that insane theory you have about using the Citadel mass relay and going into dark space works!" Miranda scoffed.

Shepard was shocked, Miranda who was skeptical about Shepard's encounter with a Reaper would even mention that. "You never even believed that would work."

"Mankind is running out of time Zel" Miranda mumbled, putting a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "You're the best the galaxy has to offer."

Sirens suddenly rang all through out the base catching Miranda's attention, causing her to run to her monitor. "Whats going on?" Shepard asked, standing behind the Cerberus operative.

Miranda quickly turned around, standing in front of the monitor as if she was trying to hid it. "Shepard you'll need a ship and not that junker you've been using." Miranda said quickly.

Shepard had a puzzled look on her face. "Get to the hanger another level down and take the Normandy out of here." She said frantically.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Did you say..."

"Shepard go now!" Miranda shouted.

Shepard began to turn around but stopped herself. "Aren't you coming?" Shepard sternly questioned.

Miranda rolled her eyes and gave Shepard a sharp glare. "You are whats important not me!"

"Don't... wait for me." her voice cracked.

Shepard nodded and turned around and ran to the elevator. Miranda looked on as Shepard entered the elevator and the doors shut in front of her. Shepard had never been a friend of hers but she always trusted Shepard to do what needed to be done. Miranda never even truly liked Shepard but ironically her greatest work was the woman's very revival.

She respected Shepard's courage, strength and skill. But her faith in Shepard's ability was all she had left. She turned back over to the monitor, the screen showed a satellite image of a turian fleet being blasted apart by advancing Reaper ships.

Shepard brought her war to the door step of the galaxy. Miranda could only hope that what she's done for Shepard will be enough.

**End.**

**AN/ Chapter 20 is finally done! Sorry for the slow up dates I've been really busy and for awhile I had some really nasty writers block with this story. Four more chapters to go and Dark Avenger is done. Just a side note I've got something like three endings for this story and I can't pick. (guess that's something I'll have to figure out my self.) **

** Anyway some of you might already know that I've started a new fic called Mass Effect: 2187. Chapter 1 of that story is up and whenever my beta finishes with the second that will be up as well.**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Back in the Saddle.

Ashley made her way through the Cerberus bunker that she found searching around the area of the Cerberus complex. Feldmen told her this was where Shepard would be. The turians scans showed that this mountain was hollow and had a bunker and a ship docked in it. Luckily for the back door was open and she got in there undetected. She'd lost contact with her turian escort to Caleston but it might have been volcanic interference coming from the planet. It was dark in this bunker and so far she hadn't ran into any Cerberus operatives.

Suddenly every light in the bunker went on, nearly blinded she heard the elevator door open and stumbled into cover behind a set of nearby crates. She grabbed for her mantis sniper rifle and took aim at the person walking out. Locking through her scope, her finger on the trigger she lined up a clear shot. It was defiantly Shepard she was wearing black and red colossus medium armor like she did when they hunted Saren.

Ashley found it difficult to take the shot. There she was the first human spectre, savior of the Citadel and the terror of the Terminus in her sights. "Come on Williams!" She whispered to her self. "She left you to die at Omega and threatens a galactic war. She has to be stopped."

_Shepard behind those crates! _A voice over the loud speaker barked.

Ashley fired a panicked shot that missed Shepard. Almost instantly Shepard raised her hand that held a predator heavy pistol and fired several shots in the direction of Ashley's missed shot. Ashley smiled thinking Shepard was getting rusty. A hissing noise was going into her ear, as she turned around her face met an explosion that dropped her shields and forced her out of cover.

Shepard popped out of cover, vaulting over the railing to the level below. She walked to the shooter aiming her pistol with the intent to kill. When she saw it was Ashley struggling to get back to her feet she holstered her weapon. "Ash is that you?" She asked, not believing her eyes.

Ashley let out an exaggerated exhale. "In the flesh!" She grunted, charging at her former commander. Shepard leaned back giving Williams a swift boot to the gut, sending her falling on her back. Shepard backed off of Ashley and circled her.

"You might be pissed at me but I'm just glad your alive." Shepard said a cheerfulness coating her voice.

"You left me to die!" Ashley grunted, her hand over her stomach.

Shepard smiled a wide toothy grin. "You got better obviously." She laughed. "And nice scars by the way, I had some like those a long time ago." She said quietly but loud enough for Ashley to hear.

"Guess me and you are a pair of modern day Lazarus's." Ashley exhaled.

Shepard smiled at the soldier and shrugged. "Sure." she said moving in on Ashley trying to land a right hook on her friend. Ashley weaved out of the way and caught Shepard with a round house kick to the side of her face. Shepard stumbled, Ashley drove her knee into Shepard's side and slammed her fist into Shepard's left eye. Ashley took out her shot gun and blasted Shepard with a concussive round that sent her flying.

Shepard spat up blood and was seeing double of Ashley as she she put her slammed her boot into her chest pinning her to the floor. Ashley held her shot gun above Shepard's head. "Hands were I can see'em!" She ordered.

"Shepard smiled. "If you insist." Shepard's omni tool flashed and before Ashley could react she lost control of her legs and was on the floor. Shepard picked herself back up and kicked Ashley's gun away from her. "Neural shock." She rasped. "Just enough for you to lose control of your limbs."

"Why not kill me?" Ashley growled. "You seem to not mind leaving me to die, why not finish me yourself."

Shepard shook her head. "One you are my friend." Shepard said pulling Ashley up to her feet, then dragging her to the entrance of the ship that was parked in the bunker. "Two I need you to help me stop the Reapers and take out Feldmen's dictatorship on the Citadel." She grunted.

"Why not use that fleet you've made up to do both?" Ashley grunted, her body still not listening to her. Shepard shook her head again.

"Getting the two largest fleets in the galaxy amassed was hard enough." Shepard grunted, struggling to get Ashley on board. "I had to instigate a war for that to happen."

Either Ashley wasn't hearing right because of the neural shock or it sounded to her like Shepard did all this on purpose. "What are you saying?"

"You really think I took over the Terminus systems, formed an alliance with the tail heads of all people because I want to take over the galaxy?" Shepard laughed. "I mean there where so certain unforeseeable events that turned every thing into a mess, but what do ya do with lemons?"

Ashley chuckled a bit. "You make lemonade." She replied weakly.

The ships doors opened and a familiar blue hologram popped up in the cock pit. _"Hello commander it is good to see you again."_ It was E.D.I.

Shepard smiled in surprise." Nice to see you to but... " Shepard stopped her self when she noticed that there were no controls or even a pilots seat. "What the hell!"

"_Oh don't worry Shepard, I got it." _Another familiar and welcoming voice to both Ashley and Shepard announced. "Is that you Joker?" they both exclaimed.

"_In the flesh." _Joker proclaimed.

"_You no longer have flesh Jeff." _E.D.I added. _"We are the Ship. We both use records and and the voice patterns of the original E.D.I and Joker."_ She carried on with her lecture. _"We technically aren't even ..."_

"As wonderful as it is to have you both bicker." Shepard interrupted irritably. "Shut the hell up and get us out of here!" Shepard yelled, gently putting Ashley against the wall.

"_Aye-Aye and give us a destination why don't ya!" _Joker asked.

"Lusia. It's an asari colony get there as fast as we can." Shepard ordered.

"_Of course commander." _E.D.I replied. _"And welcome to the Normandy SR3."_

**AN/ After a long wait and many many changes to this story I give you the newest chapter to Dark Avenger. **

**The story has now gotten about a chapter shorter because I now deleted a new character I was going to introduce last chapter, I have Ashley and Shepard's fight in this chapter instead of on Lusia and the next chapter is mix of what was going to be chapters 22/23. The invasion of the Citadel is coming faster than I expected, but I have this out standing issue. **

**I have way too many endings to this fic! (I'm sure I'll figure it out) Thank you all for reading this story and be sure to look at Mass Effect: 2187 my newest story and the sequel to my first. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Battle Plan**

"_Shepard I'm picking up turian distress signals in orbit!" _E.D.I announced.

Shepard cocked her head back at Ashley who was still leaned against the wall. "Friends of yours?" Shepard questioned.

"Feldmen wanted no chance of you escaping." Ashley replied not looking at Shepard still unable to move her body. "If I didn't kill you the turians were going to shoot down any ship leaving the planet."

"I bet if I still had eyes the wreckage would be awesome._" _Joker sarcastically added.

"I'm so glad I can start hitting the mute button on you Joker."Shepard grunted. "Any sign of the ships that did this?" Shepard questioned.

"_Scans show a large number of ships have just left the system." _E.D.I answered.

"Well the way it looks Ash you've got a choice to make." Shepard said in mock cheerfulness, nealing down to her friend. "The Reapers have most likely smashed Feldmen's blockade and given the fact that he sent you alone with a turian fleet means you got made a Spectre."

"What are you planing?" Ashley questioned, suspicious of Shepard intentions.

"This ship can get us to the Citadel before my fleet starts shooting and hopefully we'll make it before the Reapers can do any real damage."

"So you want me to use my spectre status to get you on the Citadel?" Ashley glared angrily at Shepard. Shepard left her and many Alliance soldiers to die when Omega exploded and now she had the nerve to start asking her for favors. "Why should I?" She snapped.

"Because the alternative involves many casualties. Mostly civilians and you and I both know you don't want that on your conscience." Shepard whispered, leaning into Ashley's face, malice lacing each word.

"Bitch!" Ashley grunted. Shepard was right of course. Shepard knew exactly how to push Ashley's buttons. Ashley is a good person, Shepard isn't and this was something she could use.

"Ash we both know I won't mind letting a bunch of civs die in order to accomplish my goals. Now what would that higher power say knowing you could have... "

"Ok!" Ashley angrily interrupted.

Shepard nodded in approval. "Good and you'll regain control of your limbs in a couple minutes." She said reassuringly. Shepard stood back up and looked toward Joker's control panel. "Chart a new course for the Citadel Joker and E.D.I I want you to send a message to Liara on Lusia detailing the new plan!"

"_Of course commander." _E.D.I responded

"_Don't tell me we're fighting the Reapers!"_ Joker whined.

Shepard laughed but then stopped herself. "We're fighting the Reapers!"

"_Damn it!"_

* * *

The asari colony of Lusia was the starting point for the Krogan rebellion and now the site of a new rebellion to take back the Citadel. A council of matriarchs, rouge Systems Alliance admirals and Shepard's mercenary army have met here to discuss going about taking back the Citadel.

So for they have gotten nowhere. The asari matriarchs wanted to send in Shepard's mercenaries and the Alliance ships lead by admirals/ captains that went rouge after Feldmen's rise to chancellor and the failed invasion of Omega in as a distraction force while the asari fleet moves in once the Citadel fleet was weakened. The human admirals dismissed the idea as asari cowardice in the face of a real fight.

The asari fleet had many more ships available and more were coming in from Thessia. The Alliance ships available consisted of several frigates, cruisers and the dreadnought Shasta. Liara spoke in Shepard's absence and so far she's just watched members of her very own species bicker and adult humans whine at every thing proposed. _"No wonder Shepard shoots so many people." _She thought to her self slouching on the table. She had gotten a message from Shepard before the meaning explaining the change in plans and was told to_ "make some thing happen."_

Liara flashed her omni tool and began to send data to every matriarch in the room. The room became dead quiet, with the exception of whispering from the other side of the room. "What is this?" on of the asari demanded.

"Information that if it was to get out would cripple Thessia and several asari colonies." Liara sighed, continuing to type on her omni tool. Seconds later the Alliance admirals omni tools began to chime at once. "And that is some of the Alliance's very own dirty laundry."

Liara stood up from her chair, staring menacingly at every one in the room as she walked around the table. "The information I have and by extension Shepard puts us in a much better position after we take the Citadel wont it?"

"You've got some nerve pure blood!" An older looking asari yelled from across the table.

"How did you get this?" An Alliance admiral questioned.

Liara smiled in reply to the slur and turned in the direction of the human admiral. "Simple I'm the Shadow Broker." She answered simply and to the point.

The room exploded into whispers an gasps. Liara found a little humor in using a title she hadn't used in twelve years. "Now I realize retaking the Citadel will be no easy task but we have much greater issues." She grunted.

Liara used her omni tool to project an image of Omega as the Reapers swarmed out of the Omega four relay and attacked the alliance fleet. "This is what happened at Omega." Liara explained, turning off the projection. " That is what will happen to the rest of the Galaxy if you all don't start coming up with ideas and cease this idiotic arguing!" She said, raising her voice to emphasize her point.

"As we speak the Reapers are getting closer to the Citadel to bring in their entire fleet and if we don't figure something out we might as well all be dead!" She snapped, sitting back down in her chair.

"Right now Shepard is on her way with a spectre she captured to the Citadel. Once there she'll go to Citadel control and take out the Citadel controllers." Liara explained. "In the confusion she'll get to Citadel tower and signal us to strike."

Liara looked all around the room all eyes were on her. "Comments? Criticism?"

"Excellent, we need to move all available ships in the next few hours." Liara stated, in a commanding tone of voice. Liara of course wasn't surprised at all by the protest from some of the matriarchs.

"Impossible!" one shouted.

"It will at least take a day for additional forces from Thessia to..."

"There won't be a tomorrow if we don't leave inn the next few hours!" An alliance admiral that Liara recognized as Shepard's father shouted. "My daughter has fought those things time and again, only to be ignored by aliens like all you!" He yelled, pointing a accusing finger at the other asari.

"If she says we've got a few hours then the Shasta and the rest of the Alliance fleet wont sit here while you scared girls hid and what for your fleet!"

"_That must be where she gets it from." _Liara thought, watching the Admiral rail away at the asari at the other side of the room who combined must have been centuries older than the both of them put together. "So I take that to mean the human fleet is ready Admiral Shepard?"

The admiral looked at the younger asari and nodded. "Ready at your word."

**AN/ Two chapters left until the final epic conclusion (which still has yet to be picked) of Dark Avenger! Reading back I noticed Liara doesn't get enough alone time and I figured this was a good place to put it. It originaly was Shepard in that scene and Liara said nothing until she brings up a cheap plot device that I threw out. (Cheaper than the clones I brought up earlier in the story.)**

**Any way please review and tell me what you think of the story. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Dark Avenger **

"This is Admiral Ashley Williams of Special Tactics and Recon demanding entry." Ashley ordered. The Citadel was heavily defended, even more so than when Saren made an attempt at an invasion. It seemed like thousands of ship were waiting for the coming battle. But could they hold against the combined might of a Reaper fleet?

**_Williams? _**The Citadel controller gasped. **_But your dead!_**

Ashley angrily shook her head. "I got better, now let me through!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the monitor.

When the Reapers invaded the Citadel, the joint species fleet the Alliance created was decimated, but managed to fight them back into the Terminus systems. Shepard found out later that they had retreated beyond the Omega four relay. Ashley squeezed the control panel waiting for a response. She was more nervous than she had ever been. For all she knew the were lining up a shot to take them out with.

Ashley was then caught off guard by the gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked over and the hand belonged to Shepard. She was smiling that confident smirk she seemed to have that told you the every thing would work out. Ships guarding the Citadel then cleared a path.

"_**Permission authorized Spectre. Chancellor Feldmen has requested you land at the Alliance docking bay."**_

"E.D.I are you detecting any signals that indicate a trap?"

"_No Admiral Williams. But a C-sec escort is waiting to intercept you at C-sec academy." _

"So are you going to take me to Feldmen in shackles again?" Shepard asked with the air of the characteristic sarcasm that Shepard often spouted when annoyed.

After the Reaper war was over Ashley was promoted to lieutenant and was forced on the Councils committee that found her friend guilty of war crimes committed during the Reaper conflict. In the ten years since the Alliance assigned Ashley to increasingly dangerous missions that eventually made her an Alliance Captain.

The Normandy docked. Ashely and Shepard walked out of airlock to the elevator. Shepard looked around her and took in the site that was the Normandy SR3 in the same dock that the first Normandy. Memories of the Normandy filled her mind as the elevator doors closed. Memories taking out pirates, slavers and landing on Illos came rushing back to her even the SR2, which was always just an imitation to her made her think of the old days.

"So Ash considering this elevator ride is going to be conveniently long... "

"Forgive me if I'm not in the talking mood." Ashley snapped. "I recently got back control of my limbs a few hours ago."

"You were kicking my ass." Shepard lightheartedly answered back. "You hesitated and I took advantage."

"Whatever it takes right?" Ashley bitterly mumbled.

"Exactly!" Shepard answered simply.

Ashley looked at Shepard with a look of disgust."Don't look at me that way Ash." Shepard snapped.

"I've done some terrible things and you've got every right to be mad." Shepard explained. "But every thing I've done has been for the galaxy." She continued.

"Why should I trust you Shepard?"

"Because when I take a vow to protect the galaxy I take it seriously." Shepard answered simply.

"That's the only thing I've kept of old council." She said as the a group of armed C-sec guards pointed weapons at the pair. Ashley shot a glare at her former Commander.

"It's not my fault their pointing guns at us!" Shepard spat. Ashley's glare was unyielding. "Well not this time anyway."

"Chancellor Feldmen has told me to arrest both of you!" A turian C-sec officer barked.

"Obvious trap is obvious!" Shepard groaned. "Who thought it was a good idea to make you a spectre again?"

Ashley ignored Shepard's comment. "What is the meaning of this?" She yelled. " Let us by!" The Spectre demanded.

"Feldmen's just rejected your Spectre status human!" the turian growled. "Now surrender and keep your hands... "

Shepard raised one hand."Say no more officer you want to see my hands well..." Her omni tool flashed, the incineration grenade burst the turian in front into flames and the surrounding C-sec agents caught fire, their screams echoing throughout the academy. "Here you are." Shepard smiled at her handy work for a moment, she looked over at Ashley and landed a left hook on Ashley's jaw that sent her on her back. Shepard sprinted to the elevator leading to the presidium and leaving Williams behind.

Ashley was caught off guard by the punch, but ran after Shepard who was already in the elevator when she came to. She drew her Avenger assault rifle, firing several bursts at the ascending elevator. It was too late. Shepard was gone on her way to Citadel tower and Ashley couldn't stop her.

* * *

Feldmen was in Citadel tower, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Looking out at the fleet he created. Things would be going his way now. He'd used his authority to have both Williams and Shepard captured. With the both of them out of the way he could focus on building his attention on the return of the Reapers. The salarian STG reported that his blockade was destroyed and what ever was the cause was heading towards the Citadel. It wasn't an accident that most of those ships happened to be turian and salarian warships.

Feldmen was protecting humanity as he'd always done. After he believed the Reapers destroyed, he thought Shepard wasn't needed anymore, so he had her imprisoned to restore relations with the other races. Pretending to go along with the council had disgusted him. They were everything the old council was.

Humanity was now stronger than ever and he couldn't help but think this was all because of Shepard. The very woman he thought endangered his vision had actually brought it life. "Nostalgic aren't we?"

A voice shouted down the stairs , foot steps growing louder as they got closer. Feldmen knew who this was. It was the woman he'd brought back to life, the woman who destroyed the collector base, the woman he imprisoned and thought to have been in C-sec hands. "Commander Shepard?" He asked, turning around. He took another long drag of his cigarette.

"Now I remember a time when you went by a different name Feldmen. You had a different face as well." Shepard mentioned to her self, so the Chancellor could her it.

"With the right amount of credits you can look like anyone." Feldmen answered venomously. "And with the right drive be anyone."

Shepard shook her head disapprovingly. "It was all too easy to get here. I bet you thought I wouldn't get here alive, so the C-sec agents on the presidium was rather light."

A shock wave jerked Feldmen off his feet, broken glass raining down on him. He looked out and to his horror the Reapers had arrived. Explosions dotted the horizon, the broken bodies of his Citadel fleet floated lifelessly in space. "You always had too much of a big head Blare" Shepard said, getting closer to the Chancellor, who was now paralyzed by fear at seeing his fleet so easily smashed.

"Always thinking about power. I couldn't trust you then and I can't trust you now. " Shepard was standing over Feldmen, her pistol pointed directly at his head. "Not so "Illusive" anymore are you?" She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Feldmen couldn't talk. Every thing he built was being destroyed and it would be Shepard ending his life. "I see you for the scared little man you are. You wont see the galaxy after this battle." With that she pulled the trigger. Feldmen's body hit the floor. Shepard watched as blood pooled around what was left of the former Chancellors head.

"Neither of us will."

* * *

Alarms blared throughout the Citadel. C-sec was busy getting the millions of Civilians on the Citadel to the safe shelters. Several Reapers had already landed on the Ward arms and tore apart buildings, laying waste to the Citadel. People died in the streets at the giant ships destroyed everything around them. The Citadel Fleet was struggling to hold against the Reapers as more of them poured through the nebula.

Debris rained down on the presidium as Ashley took cover behind whats was once the conduit that has now crashed into the bridge leading to Citadel tower. E.D.I called her to let her know about the attack and that Shepard wasn't answering her messages. Vaulted over the wreck and sprinted as fast as she could, dodging debris as it fell.

Ashley looked up and saw in the distance a stray disruptor torpedo came flying in her direction. Without thinking she ran the last stretch to the elevator. The torpedo exploded behind her. The blast sent her flying through the elevator and slamming into the wall. With out doing any thing the elevator started to go up to the council Chamber.

Ashley felt like every bone in her body was broken, blood covered her face. She struggled to get up as the door opened. She limped out of the elevator, barley able to stand as she made her way out of the elevator. She'd dropped her rifle on the way through the elevator and all she had left was her pistol now.

The Citadel was lost and as far as she could tell it was Shepard's fault. Shepard started this by not cooperating with the Council in the first place. She killed alliance soldiers and started a war that left the Citadel open for this attack to even begin. Shepard was going to die by her hand.

She could see Shepard at the control panel now as she continued to struggle up the stairs. She could hardly lift her arm to raise her pistol. She could see Feldmen's corpse laying there in a pool of his own blood. Ashley jumped for cover behind a set of stairs as Shepard whipped around and tossed a grenade at Ashley.

"I'm glad you could make it Ashley." Shepard greeted. "To the final confrontation."

"I'm done trying to reason with you, I'm just going to shoot you!" Ashley yelled.

"Once again Ash you are way too emotional." Shepard answered back in a condescending tone of voice. "You have no idea what I have planned."

"We can't do any thing anymore!" Ashley shouted. She couldn't believe that Shepard thought she could still stop all of this from happening. The Citadel was in flames and Shepard was still playing hero.

"I've got one more trick and it'll work." Shepard said nonchalantly, working towards Ashley. Ashley came out of cover and fired two shots that took down her shields. Before she could pull off a third Shepard flared her omni tool and over heated her pistol.

She clenched her hand in pain. She limped to Shepard as fast as she could and took a sloppy swing at her former Commander that she easily dodged and countered by grabbing her arm as it arched past, twisting it around her back and planting her face firmly against the railing.

"Ash I need you to activate the Citadel mass relay." Shepard ordered, still holding Ashley firmly in place.

Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Opening the Citadel mass relay would lead to dark space and the Reapers were here already and nothing could stop them now. "Are you insane?" Ashley grunted.

"Yes and right now I'm asking you for one last favor."

"I wont do anything unless you start giving me answers!" Ashley yelled struggling to get out of Shepard's hold.

Shepard exhaled heavily and loosened her grip. "Due to the current situation and the ever present **phantom** of **time** I can't really tell you much." Shepard let Williams go and walked towards the terminal.

"But I can say that the Reapers have a secrete that is key to their defeat." She said.

"And this secrete is somewhere in dark space right?" Ashley questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes and E.D.I being based partly on Reaper technology will get them to follow me back into dark space." Shepard explained typing on the control panel. "I've sent a message to my fleet and the asari. Their going to be here in the next few minuets."

Shepard typed on her omni tool and after a second Ashley's flared as a data transmission was coming through. "That's a copy of vigil's data file from all those years ago." She said as she walked past Ashley.

"You've got control of this station now Williams."

"So this was the plan the entire time?" Ashley angrily questioned, grabbing Shepard's shoulder and pulling her back.

"I need some one who I can trust to push the button Ash." Shepard explained. "And that person is you." Shepard grunted, jabbing a finger into Ashley's chest.

Shepard turned her head away from Ash. "Could you tell Liara..."

"Aye, Aye skipper now you've got a job to do." Ashley interrupted..

Shepard nodded and both women turned around to do the tasks seemingly forced on them. As Ashley walked to the terminal she she could hear Shepard call for the Normandy to pick her up at the presidium. _"What are you thinking Williams?"_ She thought to her self. _"The Reapers can't be stopped, no matter what Shepard thought!"_

She was looking down at the control panel. Shepard had trusted her with control of the station and now it was up to her to use it when Shepard signaled. What ever Shepard had planed, she believed it would work. _"If Shepard hasn't quit why should you Williams?" _Ashley thought to herself. Ashley began typing on the panel, as she did the entire Citadel started to shake.

"_E.D.I's just picked up an energy spike coming from the Citadel." _Shepard said over her communicator.

"Ok but I don't know what to do next!" Ashley yelled back into her comm.

There was a long pause and then the crack of Ashley's comm going off again. _"She says you have to close the ward arms!"_

Ashley pushed a few more buttons and then she looked up at the hole in the roof of the tower. The arms were closing. "Ok they're closing now what?" Ashley asked desperately. There was another long pause that sent a chill down Ashley's spine.

"_Good bye Ash."_

**AN/ Here we are people this is the end (the last chapter will be posted sometime later today.) Hazel Shepard's going into the the mysterious beyond and what happens when she arrives I can't really say. (Well I could but I won't)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Day That Never Comes.**

Shepard looked out side at the battle around her Citadel and Reaper ships alike were engaged in mortal combat with each other, the Reapers clearly having the upper hand.

"_Shepard the ward arms have closed and the Citadel relay is now active." _E.D.I announced.

"Good send out your message E.D.I!" Shepard ordered. "Joker get ready."

She watched the Citadel as it churned the dense nebula cloud that surrounded it. This was it every thing she's done has lead her to this point over the last ten years. _"Citadel mass relay is in range."_ Joker announced, flying around the hulks of dead ships that remained in this battle.

E.D.I' s round blue icon popped up in the corner of her e_ye. "The message has been received. Reapers are now targeting us."_

"_Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector." _

This was her last chance to atone. She'd avenge every one who died during this conflict with the reapers. Every one who died because of her.

"_Board is green. Approach run has begun."_

With Reapers on their tail, the Normandy was getting closer to the relay each second. Shepard admired the relays blue aura and thought how much she wanted to share this view with Liara.

"_Hitting relay in...3..."_

Tears streamed from Shepard's face. She wanted to hold her in her arms one more time and tell her how she loved her.

"_2..."_

She would never get to.

"_1"_

Blue energy swarmed the ship and in a flash the Normandy was gone, with Reapers following Shepard into dark space.

**15 Years later.**

_Fifteen years ago the Citadel was attacked by the Reapers who where at one time thought defeated. They smashed the Citadel fleet and nearly destroyed the Citadel. If not for swift and decisive retaliation by Commander Hazel Shepard and her Terminus Alliance, The Citadel would not have been saved. Unfortunately the Commander died. Her body was never recovered. She is survived by her bond mate Dr. Liara T'soni and their daughter Hannah, who is named after Shepard's mother. Alliance news wire would like to pay it's respects to the savior of the galaxy's family. _

_In other news Councilors Ashley Williams of the Systems Alliance and Urdnot Grunt of the United Krogan clans have stepped down from their positions to pursue other opportunities._

"Cut that shit off!" Jack yelled drunkenly from the other side of the bar.

Liara had arranged a retirement party for Ashley. She'd invited the surviving members of the crews of both Normandy's SR1 and SR2. They all reminisced about missions with Shepard, each tale getting taller than the next. Ashley then joined in by telling the story of how Liara thought Shepard was a hallucination on Therom, much to every ones laughter. An aged wheelchair bound Dr. Chakwas added by mentioning Ashley's first meeting with Shepard.

The crowd grew smaller and smaller as the hours dragged on. After a while it was just Jack who was passed out with a drunken gray haired Kelly Chambers on the bar table. Liara sat alone at the bar downing shot after shot.

"Take it easy blue bird!" A worried voice came from behind the asari. Liara whipped around so fast she nearly fell out of her chair. She looked up and thought she saw Shepard. She shook her head furiously and saw that it was just Ashley.

"Still taking her death hard?" A concerned Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is usually how I spend the night on this particular day." Liara explained. "Hard drinking and trying to get lost in my own memories."

"I really do envy the drell at times!" She grunted.

Ashley pulled up a seat next to the asari, pouring her own glass. "I know what you mean." Ashley grumbled.

"Hows Hannah?" Ashley asked.

"She misses her auntie Ashley and her stories." Liara answered.

Ashley chuckled a bit. "You know them don't you?"

Liara laughed. "She says I tell them boring."

Ashley and Liara both shared a laugh, holding onto each others shoulders. They both raised their glasses. "To Shepard!" the both shouted in perfect unison.

"To the deadliest bitch in space!" The both of them looked over and saw Jack holding an empty glass that shattered once she dropped it.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Thanks for the party Liara."

"No problem." She answered.

Ashley stood up and turned to leave the bar. "Tell Hannah I'll be over tomorrow night." She looked back at Liara who gave a wink in reply.

As Ashley walked out of the bar she couldn't help but let out the tears she'd been holding in the entire night. Her sobs echoed in the night. Shepard had died twice and twice Ashley went to a friends funeral, with no body to bury. It was almost like it was yesterday that Shepard died, to Ashley it was yesterday.

It wasn't until a year after the third battle of the Citadel that Ashley allowed herself to cry for her friend. Ashley had always looked up to Shepard and when she died the first time it felt like she was losing apart of herself.

"_So you just gonna sit and there and cry!"_ Ashley imagined Shepard barking.

"No ma'am!" She shouted.

"_Good now keep moving soldier!" _

That's what Ashley felt like she had to do. Keep moving. It's all she could do. Shepard once told her that when she loses people she didn't cry about it while people need her. Liara and Hannah still needed her. Shepard would want her to keep moving, to keep going for the people that needed her.

And that is what she'll keep doing.

_**End.**_

**AN/ I can hardly believe this is the end. This story was supposed to end at chapter 15, but it just kept going. I've got two more endings for this story, but this one I liked the most. Thank you all for reading this story (and all it's grammatical errors) I didn't have this story beta read.**

**Thank you for reading anyway.**

**But a Time Phantom's work is never done! Now to work on Mass Effect:2183. (which has a beta.)**

**Thank you for reading and please review on the story as a whole. **


End file.
